


Love and War

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children, College AU, Crushes, Gen, Masturbation, Modern AU, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Spoilers, collection, domestic life, explicit - Freeform, headcanons, tea time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 40,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: With so many different people and personalities surrounding you, how could you resist falling in love?[Various/Reader]





	1. Pining (Sylvain Jose Gautier)

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain is the only one posted for now, but I've got plans for other stories that'll be stuffed in this same collection. Maybe some racier things later on, and then the rating shall be changed at the top. Hope you enjoy the mutual pining!

There wasn’t much to do around the Monastery.

That had been your excuse when you first started your ‘relationship’ with Sylvain. You’re sure there’s a better word for it, because you didn’t want to attach too much emotion to your ‘relationship’ with him, since it seemed so light-hearted and inconsequential. You would flirt with him for fun, he’d happily flirt back, you’d have tea, sometimes eat together, sometimes head into town, and it was the perfect cure for boredom. You didn’t much care about his heart-breaker tendencies because you never gave him your heart to break, it was safely guarded in your chest where it belonged.

Who cares if his compliments made your heart flutter, or if his smile could make your brain stop working completely for a few seconds? He was rather good-looking, plus, who wouldn’t want to receive compliments and gifts from someone like that? There was no point in reading into it, because you weren’t special, and you didn’t want to give yourself away to someone who gave away many parts of himself to others so easily. Not a judgment on your part, not really, just not your preference for a significant other.

Or so you thought.

You tried hard not to think about Sylvain when you weren’t with him, another precaution so as to not fall for him, but it’d become difficult as of late. Even when you were hanging out with your own friends, your mind drifted to him, wondering what he was doing, who he was seeing, whether he was thinking about you, too. Something burned in your chest when you thought about him with another girl, but you pushed it back down, knowing that it didn’t matter. You don’t think you’d mind being with him officially, so long as there were certain parts of himself that were just for you, and no other. You could easily forgive his flirtatious nature then.

But what was the point of thinking that deeply about it?

Sylvain hadn’t known what to think of you at first.

You were someone who had approached him first, started flirting with him before he could get a word in edgewise, and he had loved it. Your personality was one he felt like could keep up with his, and he found he never got bored when you were around. He normally mistrusted those who pushed themselves into his lives and were clearly romantically interested in him, but you seemed to keep him at arm’s length while acting like the two of you were close; if you had been interested in reproducing with him and his crest, well, you probably would’ve said so by that point.

So what did you want from him?

He had plenty of suitors, and he was still a man who loved to shower other girls with his attention, but you were the one who consumed his thoughts at night. Even when he tried to chase the thoughts away they persisted, and they were the simplest things; they were thoughts about talking about your dreams while under a starry sky, having tea on a beautiful afternoon while butterflies fluttered around and the world seemed to be just a little bit brighter, things that… were very unlike himself to think of when he was alone at night.

Sylvain had thought about bringing it up once, while you were out on the town trying to find a suitable place for lunch. He wanted to tell you about how you consumed his thoughts and he wanted to know if you’d cast some sort of spell on him, but he knew it wasn’t true. There wasn’t anyone he could think of who managed to do what you did to his heart, and there wasn’t a chance a spell could overcome him the way his feelings for you had. There was so much he wanted to say, so much more he could experience if he tried to dig a little deeper into getting a relationship out of you, and yet…

What was he afraid of, exactly?

He’d been rejected before. He’d be cursed at and insulted and talked down to. What was it about you that made him feel even the tiniest sense of fear? Did he really feel like he might not recover should he confess he has true, genuine feelings for you? What made it so unbearable to hear rejection coming from you, compared to others who had done so before?

Sylvain decided he’d rather keep his feelings to himself.

He doesn’t want to put you in an awkward position, one that would push you away from him, because he’s not quite sure what he’d do if he didn’t have you anymore (even if he _did_ want more). 


	2. Mission (Felix Hugo Fraldarius)

You wouldn’t say your sensitivity is a weakness.

You’d always been a crier, ever since you were young. Your parents had done all they could to help you develop thicker skin, but it seemed people’s words could cut through you no matter how well-meaning they were. It didn’t help that other emotions elicited tears from you as well, like being so angry the tears welled up even though you were scowling and wishing to strangle the other person, or being so happy when you’d heard some good news that tears streaked down your cheeks while you gave a bright smile. It was quite a situation, but it had never affected you on the battlefield.

You were, however, unfortunate enough to fall for a person who was rather… blunt.

“You’ll never get stronger if you keep cringing like that.” Felix is looking at you with what you think is contempt, but it’s actually just his normal facial expression. You’re not sure what’s drawn you to him, his strength and resilience most likely, but it sure was a crush you weren’t sure you’d get out of alive. “If you’re not going to take this seriously, you’re just a waste of time.”

He probably didn’t mean you specifically were a waste of time, just that you weren’t taking it seriously enough and were wasting time he could be actually training, but it still strikes deep. He gives you a mildly annoyed look when he sees a few tears slip by and your grip on your sword loosens, your heart deciding that was more than enough for today; you wanted to bite back at him, tell him perhaps if he was a better teacher you wouldn’t be such a waste of time, but it wasn’t in your nature to be mean towards someone you cared for.

He walked away, and left you crying.

Even then, he doesn’t seem to actually give up on you, no matter how much he complains about it when you ask him to train you. You were the same, no matter how often his comments and insults made you cry, you always seemed to brush it off later and come back for more. You were more determined than ever to prove that you could be a master swordsman when the time came, even if you were a bit on the sensitive side. He had to at least slightly believe in you, right? Why would he keep training you if he didn’t?

“Man, do you ever think about going easy on her?” Sylvain didn’t really understand the relationship the two of you shared, and he wasn’t alone in that.

“Why would I do that when we’re training to make her stronger?” Felix spat out. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“Well, do you want to chase her away? What if one day she doesn’t come back after you spit an insult at her? Not everyone is like me, who knows you don’t really mean it.”

“I mean it.” He huffed, “And if she doesn’t come back, so be it. I’ll have more time to focus on training myself.”

“If you really meant that you wouldn’t still be trying. I’m just saying, I’ve never seen you actually try so hard with a person before-”

“Shut up, I’m leaving.”

Sylvain smirked as he watched his old friend go, knowing that he’d struck a nerve. Did Felix have a thing for you? He was normally great at sensing that sort of thing, but he certainly couldn’t understand it in your case. He didn’t think lowly of his friend, but you left most practices in tears or looking like you’d fought a rough emotional battle as well as a physical one. What kept you coming back for more?

Sylvain decided he wanted to test something out.

“It’s… pretty odd that you asked me to join you, since generally-”

“I know! But hey, you and I have never had tea together, so I figured I’d like to get to know you better. What do you prefer? I enjoy the Bergamot tea myself.”

Sylvain finds that you’re a rather pleasant person, and despite sizing you up to just be a crybaby that had a thing for verbal abuse, he found you’re much more than that. It was clear you admired Felix’s skill greatly, and perhaps even his ability to not care what others thought of him. Your emotions seemed to come from genuine compassion and empathy for those around you, and you were completely honest and genuine as a person; you were easy for him to talk to, your laugh was cute, your smile even cuter, who wouldn’t find you a delight to be around?

The second part of his plan came later, while he was training alongside Felix. He didn’t want to talk directly to him, that’d be too obvious that he’s baiting him, but just having him in the same room…

“Yeah, I actually had tea with them this afternoon.” Sylvain laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he converses with another student nearby. He’s pleased to notice at the mention of your name Felix’s attention drifted to him, even if only for a second before he returned to his training. “They’re rather cute, don’t you agree? I think they might be the one! Just kidding, of course, but I can’t say I’d mind spending the rest of my life beside a beauty like that.”

Felix’s eye twitched, and he said nothing as he quickly finished the rest of his training (far quicker than normal) and left the area.

Mission: Find out if Felix had a crush was over, and Sylvain had succeeded with flying colors.


	3. Needy (Hilda Valentine Goneril)

“Is it so bad I want you all to myself?”

“Hilda, I do have other things to-”

Your wife pulls you back into the bed, her arms latching around you as she brings you into a tight hug. You struggle to stay in an upright position but it’s hard, especially when she smells so wonderful and you know exactly how soft she is. You give in quickly, something she was counting on, and she takes the opportunity to wrap her legs around you, too. Her slightly bratty but still endearing traits had evened out over the years, but she still had her moments of neediness that she relied on you to satisfy.

“Wouldn’t it be more fun to spend the entire day with your beautiful wife, showering her in all the love and affection she deserves?” She sends you an angelic smile, the one that makes your knees weak, but you try to remain strong. You lean forward to press a brief kiss to her lips, marveling at the fact they were always so soft, but pull away before she can suck you in for more. She gets out a few more brief, fluttering kisses before you pull your face away and she pouts.

“I want to, my dearest, most darling wife, but unfortunately… I have responsibilities. As do you.”

“Aw, can’t we just spend a day lazing around like we used to?”

“As lovely as that sounds, if we just constantly lazed around and indulged each other, wouldn’t it get boring?” She tilted her head curiously, so you continued, “Having these little moments in the morning, and getting to come back to you at night, they’re special moments to me. If they happened all the time, wouldn’t the novelty wear off? Don’t get me wrong, I could be around you all day, every day, otherwise I wouldn’t have proposed, but…”

“Don’t worry, I understand what you’re saying.” She let out a sigh as she released you from her grip, allowing you to get off the bed and continue getting ready to face the day. “I suppose I shall let others have some time with you today.”

“Thank you.” You couldn’t help but laugh, knowing your life with Hilda would never have a dull moment. “I promise, I won’t be gone too long today. Just a few things I have to check into.”

“Fine. But! There’s a love quota that needs to be filled tonight, so I hope you’re prepared!”

“I don’t think I’ll have any trouble doing so, my dear, you’re incredibly easy to love.”


	4. The Perfect Ring (Claude von Riegan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else went with Golden Deer for their first playthrough? #GoldenDeerForLife

Claude should’ve known Hilda, of all people, would be the first one to notice.

“You’re going to propose?!” He places a finger over his lips, begging her to keep quiet in case you’re nearby. “I’m so happy for you two!”

“They didn’t say yes yet, but thanks! The only thing is, I can’t find quite the right ring to propose to her with.” Claude crosses his arms, thinking on all the advice he’d gotten from others around the monastery. They had mostly been opinions on what that specific person would like in a ring, but would that suit you? And would it mean as much if he didn’t come up with it himself?

“You have to put a lot of thought into it. It’s really important to present someone with the right ring, after all, if you’re going to spend the rest of your lives together, you can’t start it off with some half-hearted ring and proposal!”

“I know, I know, that’s why I’m stuck. I’ve been trying to ask them what they might like without cluing them in, but it’s a lot harder than it seems.”

“They always _were_ a match for that scheming mind of yours.” Hilda laughed, “But did you ever think of making them something with your own hands?”

“I’m not great at that type of thing… but you are, aren’t you?” Claude grins as Hilda is clued in on what he wants her to do, and to his great pleasure, she didn’t immediately reject the idea. She takes a few more seconds to think before she nods.

“Sure thing! Being involved in an important event like this… It’s so romantic! While I’m making it, you can tell me how you plan to propose!”

Hilda gives him the basic rundown of ideas on how to style the ring, and it takes Claude a bit to think of the perfect design; it’s all good fun when he finally gets the idea of what he wants her to make, using your preferences that he’s learned along the way to create a perfectly customized engagement ring. He has Hilda to thank, too, since he wouldn’t have gotten far without her talents, not to mention she wasn’t even making him pay her: she just wanted to be front and center for the proposal!

That was the next thing he had to worry about.

Claude fumbles around the recently made ring while in his room one night, jumping and nearly sending the precious object flying as you abruptly enter the room. He laughs it off and almost comes up with an excuse but he can see the exhausted look on your face, and most likely you hadn’t even noticed his surprised reaction when you entered. He tucks it away safely in a drawer and comes to greet you, pressing a few kisses to the side of your face in greeting.

“Rough day?”

“Been more of them these days. How was yours?”

“Oh, it was interesting.” His eyes flicker to the drawer and he momentarily sweats, hoping you didn’t catch that tiny movement, but you don’t seem quite on top of your game. He’d have to thank whatever higher power was helping him not get caught, because he was being a little _too_ careless about this.

“Are you ever going to shave this weird facial hair? Doesn’t even go all the way around.”

You grab each side of his face and pull him down so you can press your forehead against his, something you’d done often enough that he knew what it meant. He would think more about how to propose later, for the time being, it seemed you required the love and affection that only he could provide you with. He nuzzles his nose against yours playfully, ushering you towards the closet so you could get undressed and the real fun could begin.

The real fun being cuddling together in bed and inevitably passing out long before anyone’s clothes could come off.

He would worry about the future and his proposal plans later.

Right now, all he wanted to do was be with you.


	5. Soft (Felix Hugo Fraldarius)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Felix and Annette's support convos and just... I love him SO much

Felix was not soft.

“I am _not_ soft.”

“I don’t know, I think the tides are turning.” Sylvain shrugged his shoulders, “Even if you’re not entirely soft, that argument is still pending, you’re _soft_ for them.”

Felix is full of disdain, not because of his assumed softness towards you, but because Sylvain had caught onto it so quick. He supposed, of anyone, Sylvain would be the one to notice, especially since he’d been nosier about Felix’s romantic life than anyone. He himself hadn’t really been concerned about it, hadn’t really noticed the signs of the two of you getting closer, it was just… natural. It didn’t feel like anything was drastically changing, but perhaps that was because he was so interested in you from the start.

He hated tea parties, he hated going to them even if it was the polite thing to do, even if there was nothing else to do he’d rather be training. But you always managed to snag him just as he finished training, inviting him to tea, and though his brash behavior had a tendency to make you cry, he found he couldn’t deny his interest in spending more time with you. If he had to suffer through tea, then so be it, but it’s not like he wanted to admit openly that he felt that way.

“Okay, well if you don’t have a soft spot for them, then say no the next time they ask you to tea! Then I’ll drop it. Maybe I’ll have to spend that time with them myself, to help them recover from the heartbreak.”

“Shut up.”

The next time you come around, Felix remembers what Sylvain said, about rejecting your invitation, and he wonders what it would prove, exactly. Having tea with you wasn’t that bad, you knew how to carry a conversation and keep him interested, you always seemed more relaxed there than when you were training with him, he didn’t have to deal with your annoying house leader watching like a hawk… it was an ideal time to spend with you, a rare sight that he didn’t get to see during the normal stress of school hours. He could either reject you and prove something to Sylvain, or he could just enjoy the time he got to spend with you.

“Hey, Felix, wanna have tea with me?”

“…I think I can find the time.”


	6. Happy Ending (Claude von Riegan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished Claude's route and, don't get me wrong, it was super good and I love Golden Deer house with all my HEART. But that ending? Lacked the romance I required. So I got passionate and wrote this.

You almost couldn’t bear to let Claude go.

You know he had responsibilities, a dream that he wished to achieve, but the thought of no longer having him at your side tore at your heart and shredded it to pieces. You’d think you’d be used to it at this point, you’d been so busy fighting battles it’s not as though you got to be with him often, but now that the war was over and rebuilding efforts were beginning, you thought you might at least have a few days where the two of you could just… be.

“Hey, I’ll be back before you know it.” The words aren’t entirely encouraging even if you know he means it, because he had long ago learned that he couldn’t lie to you. He doesn’t push you away or rush you as you cry into his shoulder, something you felt silly for doing; how much death and destruction had you seen, and you were crying over just a temporary separation? How selfish were you appearing to your lover now?

Once you do manage to tear yourself away, tears drying on your cheeks as you finally manage to bundle your emotions back together, Claude gives you an amused, but fond, look. He leans down to press a few kisses to your lips, lingering as though he doesn’t want to leave either, before he finally manages to tear himself away. The two of you probably looked like a touch-starved, lovesick couple who couldn’t get enough of each other, but if this was all you could get out of him for Goddess knows how long… you were going to milk it for all it’s worth.

A year passes, and your love for him never withers, the same being said of his love for you.

There’s a lot of work to be done still, and Claude hadn’t initially taken you with him to Almyra because he felt you were a necessary presence in Fódlan; Byleth needed your help, along with the other Golden Deer house members, to rebuild and breathe new life into the area. All you had of him for now was the ring he’d given you before he left, and a letter he’d sent a few months after he’d become King of Almyra. With how often he’d dart around feelings when the two of you were in the early stages of flirting, you’re surprised at how easily he manages to write his feelings on paper, and it’s enough to keep you moving forward.

You take it upon yourself one day to finally take your destiny into your own hands.

Things were finally settling down in Fódlan, and though there was still more to be done, the nobles could handle that. You were a commoner without huge family influences, and most of your role had been morale supporting and helping out where you could, but now you could tell that perhaps it was time for you to move elsewhere. You say your goodbye’s to your dearest friends, all of them understanding why you must go, promising to write back as soon as you arrived at your destination.

It’s not a dangerous journey, not after all that you’d already been through, but it leaves you full of silly worries. What if he didn’t want to see you? What if his reaction to seeing you again is negative, like he scolds you for being selfish and not waiting for him to come for you when he was ready? There were two sides to this relationship, though, and even if he didn’t wish for you to stay, how much could a visit hurt? If he loved you, he’d be happy to see you, wouldn’t he?

There was a dilemma about how to get to him without alerting guards thinking you’re some type of assassin, but you’re pleased to see the familiar faces of Judith and the former King when you first approach what would hopefully be your new home.

“I always knew.” Nader boasted, “The kiddo couldn’t hide that from me if he tried.”

He points you towards where Claude is, thankfully alone, and you thank him for his help before entering the room.

You can’t help but smile when you see him, even when he doesn’t notice you at first. He seems to be focused on a map, plotting out new trade routes or something of the sort, always hard at work. You have to admire him quietly before you break his concentration, you’d always thought he looked rather handsome when scheming, which was almost all the time. You take a few more quiet steps, peering around him curiously, before deciding to speak. 

“You know, as much as you liked to say you were an outsider, you look rather comfortable in such a regal outfit.”

You’re pleased that, for once, you manage to take Claude by surprise.

His finger, previously tracing a road, freezes as he slowly stands upright, not facing you quite yet but you can see his shoulders shaking. As much as you’d love to revel in that if they were tears of joy, his laughter soon breaks through the room and ruins your romantic daydream. You don’t mind it, though, because you loved him, and you loved everything about him.

“I knew you weren’t a patient person, but to think you’d travel all this way for me.”

He turns towards you and your heart aches, even though he’s right in front of you. You want nothing more than to run into his arms right now but you also wanted him to make the next move; you’d traveled a long way to come see him, it was about time he started to do some of the leg work. You’re pleased that perhaps Claude won’t ruin all the romantic daydreams you’ve had about him as he quickly approaches, arms wrapping around you in a tight, ‘I’ll never let you go again’ hug. Your bury your face in his chest and grab ahold of the fabric on his chest, his one arm remaining wrapped around your waist to keep you flush against him while his other hand is laced through your hair, encouraging you to stay pressed against his chest.

You remember in his letters how he stated he dreamed of you every night, how every good thing he did for his Kingdom made him happy because he knew it was one step closer to the two of you being together again. That he heard your voice in his head on the tough days, telling him he couldn’t stop now, and that at night when anxious thoughts plagued him, he thought of you laying by his side, his head on your chest as you stroked his hair and told him things would be okay.

It was about time that became a reality.

“You won’t get rid of me that easily this time. Now that I have you again, I’m not going anywhere.” Your words are strong, muffled a bit by his clothing, but he still understands.

“I don’t think I could send you away again even if I had to.” He whispered, pulling away just enough to press a kiss to the top of your head. “Welcome home, my Queen.”


	7. Genuine (Sylvain Jose Gautier)

Having genuine feelings was a goddamn _pain_.

Sylvain had always been able to put a degree of separation between him and the other people he had romantic relationships with, it was always just fun, nothing serious. His feelings, well, he cared at least a little, right? He didn’t like to hurt feelings purposely, but that’s just the way relationships go, right? He knows it’s a bit harsh to think that way, that all relationships will inevitably crash and burn, but he had adopted the attitude to protect his own heart.

He wouldn’t say his heart was particularly fragile or delicate, but it was his to give away, therefore he got to decide who was worthy enough to have it. And as far as he could tell, there wasn’t anyone he’d been in a relationship with so far who deserved it.

But you.

You felt so different.

He hadn’t realized at first what he had for you was love, because his ‘love’ for all those other people had always been mistaken with another human emotion that was relatively close. He loved the feeling of butterflies, getting to know someone new, getting to know their interests, and then moving on to the next. He had never realized that one person could continue to surprise him no matter how many years they spent together, but you had given him a run for his money more than once.

“I love you.” He finally confesses, and he can’t blame you for the incredulous look on your face. “I’ve loved you from the first moment I met you, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Please, allow me the honor.”

You grew flustered when he got down on one knee and took your hand into his own, pressing his lips softly against the back of your hand before presenting you with a ring.

“How do I know you’re not just messing around?” You pouted, “How many other people have gotten to hear that line from you?”

“None.” He answered honestly, “No other person has managed to get me to say this but you. My entire life, women have just lined up, wanting a chance at becoming part of my family, wanting to have Crest babies with me… but I’ve never felt this way about any of them. Being with you is my choice, and I want to do something I’ve never done before. I want to give you my heart, all of it. Can I trust you with it?”

“…Of course you can.” You urged him to stand, grabbing both of his hands and smiling. “If you cheat on me I’ll crush your heart with my bare hands. But I’m more than happy to keep it safe for you until then. I love you, too, Sylvain.”

Genuine feelings were a pain, but in the end…

If you didn’t experience the pain, how could you experience the pure joy of unconditional love?


	8. Ghosts (Ashe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet boy... whomst I love with my entire heart

“I didn’t know you were afraid of ghosts!”

Ashe hadn’t look thrilled with the concept of ghosts potentially being in the tower you were off to clean, and his darkens even more when you mention it again. You were just poking fun, but another part of you was curious to see if he was genuinely afraid; from the look he just gave, you could probably confirm that theory with no further evidence needed.

“D-Did you hear that?”

“Probably just some rats or a _particularly_ large bug.”

You wouldn’t say you weren’t afraid of the concept of ghosts, but Ashe being as nervous as he was left you to be the pillar of strength in this situation. You tried to comfort him as best you could, cleaning as quickly as you can to hopefully get out of the tower before it gets any darker in there. Unfortunately, the candles you were using to light the area while you cleaned weren’t well protected, and once a draft of wind blew threw a broken window, the light dimmed and disappeared quickly.

You’re _pretty_ sure it’s just an old curtain blowing in the wind (assumed because of the candlelight having been blown out) but you let out an ‘oof!’ as you’re pushed to the ground, Ashe having attempted to get between you and the ‘ghostly figure’. If the breath hadn’t been knocked out of you, you’d probably be laughing, but for the moment you were just trying to recover. Ashe quickly realizes that rather than protect you, he’s landed on top of you, and scrambles to get off of you, feeling through the darkness to grab ahold of your hand.

“I’m sorry! Are you alright?”

“I’m good, Ashe, I’m good.” You’re both practically blind right now, and Ashe is still a bit panicky, so you squeeze his hand. “It’s alright, just a curtain I think. Help me up and I’ll get us out of here.”

Ashe is a little twitchy but you keep his hand in yours, even lacing your fingers together and stroking the back of his hand with your thumb. It was a calming motion, something you knew had worked on you when your parent wanted to show you that you shouldn’t be afraid. You’re amused to note that he didn’t reject this intimate gesture, wondering if it’s because he was too scared out of his mind to reject it or if he really was deriving some type of comfort from it. You’re quick to find the front door to the tower and exit it with him in tow, waiting until you were a good distance away to release him.

“Sorry about that.” Ashe looked dejected, “I… wanted to be brave, especially in front of you.”

“Well, you did jump in front of me to save me from that ghost.” You smiled at him, “You were ready to defend me from your worst fear, so I appreciate it, Ashe. It’s okay to have weaknesses, we’ll just have to look out for one another, cover for each other, right?”

A blush spread across Ashe’s face, and he smiled.

“Right!”


	9. Artist (Ignatz Victor)

Sometimes artistic endeavors were subtly influenced by those around you.

Ignatz had a fondness for painting in his downtime, it was a hobby that relaxed him and helped him revel in the true beauty of life. He could practically do it on autopilot at this point, the paint brush taking on a life of it’s own as he admired the landscape before him. He’d been expanding, using different colors than what was naturally found in nature, and he didn’t think it was that different from his normal work.

“That looks beautiful, Ignatz!” Hilda always enjoyed admiring his paintings, at least the ones he wasn’t too embarrassed to show her. She always had surprisingly thoughtful opinions on them, so he enjoyed hearing her commentary, but he didn’t realize that would have a downside. “You know… the colors you’ve been using lately, they remind me of something. Or someone?”

The comment hadn’t really meant anything to him because he didn’t know what she meant, he was just mixing up his style, using colors that he liked and appealed to him while still creating a visually appealing piece of art. Another week or so of classes passed and Hilda doesn’t mention anything again, so Ignatz figures she might’ve been mistaken, and continues to paint with his newfound color palette. He’s been feeling incredibly motivated lately to create more art, riding this wave of newfound inspiration to create a few incredibly beautiful pieces.

“This is for you.”

Despite how flustered Ignatz looks, he handed you the painting, and hoped for the best. He didn’t want anything resembling praise or the like, he just hoped you liked the painting he’d done for you; seeing a smile on your face would make all that hard work more than worth it. And you do make it worth it, your eyes lighting up, a stunning smile gracing your face as you thank him and admire his painting.

“I was just thinking that my room needed more color. Thank you so much, Ignatz!” He froze as you leaned over to press a quick kiss to his cheek, humming a happy tune as you immediately went to your room to find the perfect place for it. He’s filled with an indescribable feeling, one that would certainly last the rest of the day and perhaps even into the night, where his dreams would be filled with light-hearted romance and ideas for new paintings.

“I got it!” Hilda exclaimed, making Ignatz jump; he hadn’t even realized she was watching until now, too absorbed in you and your reaction. “Those colors… their hair, their eyes, their outfit, they were your inspiration, weren’t they? I knew those colors looked familiar! They even said that was their favorite color last week, when we were all talking in class. Aw, do you have a _crush_, Ignatz?

It must’ve been subconscious, he hadn’t even remembered you mentioning your favorite color until Hilda had just brought it up, but it made an odd amount sense. He couldn’t deny the fact the colors were very you inspired, nor could he deny the fact he had feelings for you and that your cheek kiss would be on his mind for the next week.

He doesn’t receive verbal confirmation but the sly look Hilda was giving him now meant she likely won’t forget about what she just saw.


	10. Questionable Behavior (Claude von Riegan) [NSFW]

You knew he liked to take risks, but you really wish he didn’t have to involve you in them.

“You don’t like the thrill of potentially being walked in on?”

Claude keeps you bent over the desk in front, your legs spread slightly so that it’s easier for him to slip inside you from behind. You’re still wearing most of your clothes, as is he, to better prevent a worse incident, but you have no doubt Claude would love to tempt fate and strip you naked just to see how someone else might react to walking in on that. The doors to the room are closed currently, but it’s the middle of the day, anyone could come back at any time, and yet-

“No, I can’t say that-” A rough thrust causes you to let out a moan and press your cheek against the desk you’re leaning on for support, trying to gather your scrambled thoughts to reply to him. “I can’t say that I enjoy it.”

“Really?” He leans forward and pulls you back off the desk, handing slowing sliding down your stomach until it lands on your warmth. You muffle a moan with your hand as Claude teasingly presses against your clit, rubbing rhythmically in circles. “You seem pretty happy to me, but what do I know?”

You can think of a lot of snarky responses but his dick is really nice, a good length, thick, Goddess it’s getting so hard to think straight when he keeps up such a relentless pace. Not to mention, his fingers are continuing to work their magic, and perhaps the thought of someone walking in does get you a little hot. Not that you were a voyeur in any sense, but just to show that Claude was yours, that he was doing these things to you and only you (you would say as far as you know, but he knew better than to lie to you).

Definitely more of a dominance thing.

“Claude,” You whined his name, “I’m gonna- Please, I want to-”

He’s well aware of what you wants, quickly pulling out of you and turning you around to face him. He hoists you up on the edge of the desk so your ass has somewhere to rest before he pushes back inside you, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist (as your arms find their way around his neck). He doesn’t break his rhythm even as he reaches release, smothering his own moans as he cums by burying his face in your neck (and leaving a love bite, for good measure).

“That wasn’t very noble of you.” You mumble as you try to clean yourself up with what you have available, and Claude chuckles, helping you straighten out your uniform. “You would’ve gotten an earful from Lorenz.”

“I told you I wasn’t raised like a normal noble.” He leans over to press a kiss to the bruising skin on your shoulder, moving your jacket over ever so slightly to cover as much of it as he can. “Do you think he would’ve shown you a better time than I did?”

“Well, if you’d like me to find out-”

“No.”

You’re momentarily shocked by the seriousness of said ‘No’, especially when there’d been jokes like that between you countless times; perhaps Claude _did_ have a jealous side, even though it didn’t show often. You hold back your laughter and cup his face in your hands, giving him one last loving kiss before you went to rejoin your classmates.

“You’re the only noble for me, Claude von Riegan, outsider or not.”


	11. Home Sweet Home (Linhardt von Hevring)

The countryside was perfect.

Linhardt had wondered if there’d ever be a day where he could find some peace, where he’d just be left alone to do as he pleased without constantly having unwanted responsibilities thrust upon him. He really thought that it might be a pipe dream, that with all the violence going on around him he might not have the chance to live to see a peaceful world, but thankfully, he had made it.

And he moved quick with his plans, just in case another war were to start while he was idling around.

Linhardt finally feels a sense of peace that he’d been missing for years, and he generally revels in the feeling when there isn’t a small child that looks remarkably like him tugging at his hair.

“Sit still, father, or I’ll never finish!” She demanded, and he relents; much like her other parent, there wasn’t a point to arguing, it was just a waste of precious energy.

Her tiny fingers are surprisingly deft despite her age, and she weaves his hair around expertly, careful not to make any knots. She had made a complete mess of it before, and though he refrained from mentioning it to her, he was rather disgruntled as you tried to brush the mess out. He had said never again but he was weak to your daughter’s happiness, and thus, on nights when he wants to read and not play, she’s allowed to play with his hair and practice her braiding skills.

“It looks good!” You’re fond of watching them bond, especially because when your relationship with Linhardt had begun, he didn’t seem too keen on having kids (something along the lines of that he wouldn’t have the energy to deal with a child) but luckily, you were graced with your daughter. She was much like him in many ways, a naturally curious mind that hops from subject to subject, blunt, and a bit quieter in nature. She displayed a maturity that was odd for her age, so when you saw her doing things that were perhaps a bit more normal, it set you at ease.

You briefly obstruct the view of his book to press a kiss to his forehead, a playful smile finding it’s way to your face as he pouted.

Your smile still did the same thing it did to him back then, making his heart race and his body feel like it might be floating. It took time to properly deduce why such a thing was happening, but this was a project he saw through, as evidenced by your eventual marriage and the child you now have. He still wasn’t the most forward about his feelings, always struggling to find the right words that summed up how he felt, but he tried, at least.

“Finished!” Your daughter exclaims, stepping back to admire her handiwork; there’s still bits and pieces of hair that didn’t get included in the braid, but at least it wouldn’t be difficult to take it. You pat her head and nod in appreciation of her work, and Linhardt doesn’t even ask to see; he’ll just trust both of your judgments on it.

He lets out a sigh and falls back on the blanket laid out beneath him, the smell of grass and flowers bursting into the air as he disturbed the ground beneath him. It was an ideal picnic spot, and also an ideal spot to nap; when your daughter was younger, you’d often find the two asleep out here, her splayed across his chest and both of them snoring away happily. You continue even now to see their similarities when your daughter also heaves out a sigh (playing with hair was hard work) and collapses on her back beside her father, eyes fluttering shut as nap time finally arrives.

It really was a wonderful life, worth all the trouble it took to get there.


	12. Family (Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one with children, inspired by this post a friend of mine saw on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/shushuu_love/status/1160816642932137985?s=21

“Ready or not, little one, I’m coming for you!”

You walk through the castle at a leisurely pace, knowing your son is taking his time in finding the perfect hiding place; you hoped your lessons about not leaving his feet sticking out would stick, the game could be quite fun if you actually couldn’t find him easily. You hummed a little tune and counted down for ten more seconds before you picked up your pace, knowing a decision would have been made at this point, and you step into his room for a quick peek.

Pleasantly surprised that he’s nowhere to be found, meaning he found a better spot to hide in, you look fondly at the framed picture of your little family and have to admire it. You and Dimitri hadn’t always been on the same page with conceiving a child, you knew he still had past pain to deal with when it came to family, so you hadn’t really pushed the topic. A few years later, after things have settled, it came up again, and to your surprise he was very on board with the idea.

You don’t think he struggled as a father, it wouldn’t be the right word, but he did experience some difficulty when your son was first born. He was afraid of something happening to the two of you like what had happened to him, he was afraid on missing out on the best parts of growing up with his son because of having to rule, but you had silenced his fears. You had been his saving grace in more ways than one, before and after the war had ended, by helping him to rationalize his thoughts and see things clearer.

You can also remember a time where he was too afraid to hold your baby, due to his immense strength, but the fear had also come and gone. You could tell he still held himself back while he was play fighting, as there was one thing in the world he could truly never forgive himself for, and that would be hurting your son. 

You check a few more rooms and find them to be empty, happy to see your lessons really had sunk in. The library was the last place room in this hall, and you doubt he’d managed to make it down stairs before you’d opened your eyes, so he was likely safely hidden away somewhere inside. 

The only one in the room was Dimitri, cloak and all, which was rather odd when he wasn’t out and about or addressing the people. You glance down as you see the side of his cloak rustle and nearly let out a laugh, but keep it inside as you enter the room and pretend to search. Dimitri looks as straight-faced as normal, but you can see the amused glint in his eyes.

“Oh, darling Dimitri, have you seen our lovely baby boy? I think he’s gone missing.”

“Have you checked his room, my beloved? Perhaps he just got tired and tucked himself in.”

“I’m not sure. Oh, what shall we do if our son has gone missing? I don’t know if my weak heart could bare it.” You keep your steps quiet as you approach Dimitri, who stands perfectly still despite his cloak still ruffling, and on the count of three, you launch into the cloth. “Oh, what’s this? Dimitri, were you hiding our son this whole time?”

You scoop him up into your arms and his laughter rings through the room as you plant loving kisses on his face, with Dimitri taking him from your arms when you’re done.

“Now it’s your turn! And father should play, too!” You can see a few things strewn across a nearby table in the library, and realize your son had probably interrupted him in the middle of something important, but Dimitri had been insistent that he wouldn’t miss out on the little things in your child’s life. “Please, father?”

“Father can’t play, what if I want to hide under his cloak this time?”

“You can’t steal my spot!”

“Yes, you’re right, they must find a much more suitable spot.” Dimitri placed your son on the ground. “I might be able to find the time to play a round. You’ll come find us, right?”

“Right! I’m going to my room to count!” He runs to the door but stops, turning to look at you both, “But you’re not allowed to hide together!”

“Understood. Now go and start counting!” 

Dimitri had thought the days of enjoying time with his family were long gone.

He was glad he was wrong.


	13. Just Sleep (Claude von Riegan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... love Claude with my whole ass heart

You knew there was a lot to be done now that the Empire was at war with the Church, but you didn’t think he should sacrifice his health for it.

There was a lot to be done to protect Alliance territory, though Claude didn’t seem keen on getting involved in the war; he didn’t want to sacrifice his own people needlessly, and in some ways, you think he respected Edelgard’s ideals. It’s just her execution that he had a problem with, and since Dimitri was missing, he didn’t have much of a reason to declare war and expose his own neck. There was a maturing process that had occurred once you’d left the Officer’s Academy, something you watched with a front row seat as you had fled back to his home with him.

His grandfather was on his death bed, likely to pass on any day now, which only increased the stress on Claude’s shoulders. It was up to you to be the voice of reason.

“Claude!” You consider kicking the door to his room down for dramatic effect but opt to just open it up instead, knowing he rarely kept it locked (his first mistake). He doesn’t look up from his table where he’s scribbling out what look like notes, potentially a letter, but you’re not sure. He does so much in a day that it makes your head spin, with most of your duties having to do more with the soldiers and things immediately in the area. “When is the last time you slept?”

Finally, his tired eyes shift over to you and he manages a weak smile, but you’ve become an expert at reading his actual body language. He might think he could fool you, but he was dead wrong, and you march over to where he is and snatch his writing utensil from his hand. He’s so exhausted he can’t even muster the energy to protest against you, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

“Answer the question, Claude.”

“I think it was yesterday. I have been catching up on power naps, if you must know, I think I’ve almost perfected-”

“Get in bed.” You pulled his chair out to give you enough room to get in front of him, offering up your hands (which he takes) before you, quite literally, push him onto his bed. It’s still neatly made, looking like it hadn’t been touched in days (when it likely hadn’t). He had the habit of getting so invested in his work, feeling as though there wasn’t enough time, that he forgot to sleep or just used other inefficient methods to ‘refresh’ himself and continue about his business. “It’s irresponsible not to get proper sleep when that brain of yours is what’s so valuable.”

“Flattery? I knew you were in love with me, but to think you wouldn’t want to be so obvious.”

“Why not?” You sat yourself beside him on the bed, leaning back against one of the pillows, “Would it be so bad if you knew I loved you?”

“Wouldn’t you be worried I’d use it against you? Me, the schemer?”

“Master tactician.” He swatted in your general direction and you giggle, knowing his dislike for the title. “But the answer is no. I’m not worried about you using me. Are you using me?”

“You might enjoy being obvious, but I, however, am a schemer at heart and my true intentions will always be hidden.” You wanted to ask if they were hidden when he’d first kissed you at the Goddess Tower, or if they were supposed to be hidden all the other times when you’d first come back into Alliance territory and he would sneak away with you to spend some much needed alone time together, but you hold your tongue. This was no time to have a relationship, but you can see the beginnings of a long-lasting one forming, you both just had to survive this change in Fódlan to see it through.

“Hush and sleep, Claude.”

“But if you leave, how do you know I won’t just get back up and continue my work?”

“Because I’m not leaving.” To make the point, you laid flat on the bed and turned on your side to face him. “You have any objections?”

“…Not at the present moment.” Hidden feelings, right? Not obvious at all? He continues lying flat on his back but you can see him glancing at you out of the corner of his eye, and you have to wonder if he’ll just give in to his impulses and mirror your movements. He doesn’t let you down, after a few moments, and under the guise of just getting more comfortably, he finds a comfortable position on his side facing you. Your faces are close now, the temptation to kiss him growing by the second, but what you want more than anything is for him to just _sleep_.

Time blurs as the hours pass and you find that your ability to stay awake is not on par with Claude’s, even despite the fact he hasn’t gotten much sleep lately. You’re asleep in about an hour, happily dreaming away about better times while Claude’s still on the edge, watching you sleep with a fond look on his face. He reaches over to stroke your cheek, carefully, so as to not wake you up; it seemed you were in just as much need of rest as he was.

After marveling about how soft your cheek was and how you managed to look cute even while you were asleep, he considers getting out of bed to finish the letter he’d been writing, having been thinking about it’s contents and what needed to be said the entire time he’d been laying down. It was hard to shut his brain off, and your effort had been a valiant one, but there was just so much to be done that he couldn’t let even you distract him.

But this was for a good cause, right?

_‘It would be rude to move and wake them up, wouldn’t it?’_ He leans forward to press a kiss to your forehead, the slight movement causing you to wiggle around and then drape an arm against his waist. _‘Well, now I’m really trapped, aren’t I? Outmaneuvered by someone who’s asleep… Maybe I really do need a refresher.’_

He finally drifted off to sleep.


	14. Hair (Caspar von Bergliez)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from my blog on Tumblr, fireemblem3himagines, which you should totally follow if you have a tumblr! 
> 
> **Request**: Hiya! I would love to see a scenario where a fem reader can't keep her hands out of Caspar's hair post time skip, with a mutual unspoken attraction between the two.

“I never expected you to get such a cool haircut!”

Caspar is barely able to hold back the pleased look on his face as your fingers ran through his hair, focused in particular on the shaved sides as you found that the most pleasant to touch. He leans into your touch as you gently scratch the side of his head, marveling at how soft it remained even when it was shorter; his cheeks quickly grow hot as he realizes you’ve been petting his head for quite a while, to the point you might start attracting attention from others in the area.

“Yeah, so, you like it then?”

“I do!” You finally pulled your hand back, starting to feel embarrassed (and a little too obvious) about all the attention you were giving his new haircut.

There’d always been something, at least you thought so, between you and Caspar. He used to be cute, you remember Dorothea saying he was the ‘kid brother’ type, but you’d always seen something more. She had laughed when you defended his attractiveness, but had agreed that there was something special about him. Now that you were finally reunited with him after all these years and he looked like, _that_, well, now _you_ were the one laughing at Dorothea.

Of course, you hadn’t quite figured out a way to verbalize said feelings due to his general obliviousness.

“I feel bad for just… petting your head like that. You can run your fingers through my hair if you’d like!” You laugh nervously as you grabbed his hand, pressing it against the side of your head without thinking it through. He panicked at being so intimately close to you, he would’ve killed to run his hands through your hair before, but- “Ow!”

His gauntlets had caught in some of your hair, almost instantly getting tangled and causing you to let another squeak of unhappiness out as he tugs away. There’s a mess of confusion as you try to get him to stop pulling away while you untangle yourself, attracting even more attention than you had before when you were just shamelessly groping his head. You both grow more and more embarrassed, Caspar as red as a tomato by the time you’ve finally freed yourself.

“S-Sorry about that!”

“No! I’m the one who pulled your hair- Gah! I’m so sorry!”

Caspar had had a crush on you for five years, and when he finally had a chance to say something cute, or maybe even ask you out, he goes and does this? He’s cursing himself and his inability to not act impulsively, although if he had just yelled in your face while asking you on a date, it probably would’ve gone better than this! Was there even a way to recover from this conversation? Should you just start touching his hair again and then-

“Caspar?” You’ve gotten yourself back together far quicker and easier than he had, inhaling sharply and deciding you’d have to be the one to make the first move, to at least snap him out of… whatever he was currently going through in front of you. The sound of his name causes his eyes to meet yours, and he seems to relax, no longer mumbling out endless apologies.

“No, uh, sorry, do you want to go to dinner together?”

“Oh, so you did hear what I said!” You ignore the confused look on his face because it only lasted a moment, “Yes, let’s go to dinner together. And just to make it clear, I want to eat at the same table, across from you, _together_.”

“Yeah, alright! That sounds… good!”

Maybe after dinner he’d let you stroke his hair some more.

Now that sounded like an ideal date.


	15. Quality Time (Dedue Molinaro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Request**: Hi! I was hoping for either a domestic scenario or headcanons for Dedue and an s/o who works to help take care of his garden and attempts to cook Duscur inspired meals? I just love him so much and he deserves the best!!

Quality time spent together was always good. 

Words weren’t always necessary to enjoy each other’s company, something he had quickly learned when your friendship had initially begun. You spent a lot of time in the Greenhouse with him despite not seeming to know much about gardening or plants, but you were diligent about learning, and Dedue even remembers Ashe mentioning a few books he’d recommended to you to help with your plant knowledge. It was until after the two of you were together that Dedue realized you’d done all those things just to get closer to him.

Now it was just a hobby the two of you shared.

After the war had ended, you had moved into a modest sized house together, in a place ideal for gardening and being left alone. Neither of you minded being quite so far from civilization because it meant you had a more peaceful existence, able to enjoy each other’s company without unnecessary interruption. After all that you’d both gone through during the course of the war, it was the least the two of you could do to cultivate your relationship and ensure it could fully bloom.

“Dedue, I have a few questions… regarding Duscur.”

He was always curious as to why you would try to pry into his memories of Duscur meals, asking for specifics like ingredients, how to cook said ingredients, seasonings, and anything else that came to mind. He had never one been one to be a conversationalist but he openly talked about his homeland with you, knowing you’d always had a curious mind but yet again not realizing your prying was to get even closer to him. He only notices when a meal that’s smell brings back wonderful but heart-wrenching memories is placed in front of him.

“You made this for me?”

“I did!” You settled across from him with your own plate in front of you. “I hope I cooked it properly, your instructions were a bit vague so I might have had to improvise here and there. I know you think there’s no purpose in visiting Duscur again, so I wanted to… bring a little of Duscur to you here, in our home.”

“I see…” The smell alone clues him in on the hard work you’d put into preparing the meal, and he once again feels blessed to have won the heart of a person as wonderful as you. He had truly lucked out on having someone so considerate, who wanted to learn everything they could about him. “Thank you. I am sure it will taste wonderful.”

“If you have any other requests, let me know. I’d like to share many more meals like this with you! Especially since you look so happy.” You give him a loving look from across the table, the one that always managed to make him flustered. “I love you, Dedue, every part of you and who you are.”

“And I love you. I’d be happy to tell you more… so long as you return the favor.” 


	16. Tea Time (Ferdinand von Aegir)

Bonding over tea was one of his favorite things to do.

Ferdinand couldn’t think of a better way to spend an afternoon, inviting those he held dear to him for tea so that he may bond with them, and if it turned out to be a poor conversation, he would at least have the delicious taste of tea to save the situation. He also holds tea even more fondly in his heart as he counts having tea as your first official date, when he was finally brave enough to confess his feelings for you and ask for you to spend the rest of your life with him. You hold it fondly in your heart, too, but you had one little secret that you’d been keeping from him.

You hated tea.

It always felt like a status symbol, like only the noblest of nobles could enjoy tea and that it was a fancy thing that couldn’t be enjoyed by regular commoners. The only reason you had agreed to tea with Ferdinand is because you’d never felt he was looking down on, and in that moment, you could see tea as bridging a gap between commoners and nobility. He introduced you to a plethora of fancy flavors, ones you’d never even heard of, and it was quite cute to watch him continue to gush on about tea (which he did because he thought you loved tea). You certainly found out more than you’d ever thought you’d know, and you had him to thank for it, but even as the years rolled on you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him that you weren’t a real fan.

“Ferdinand, how would you feel if I’d been lying to you about something for a long time?”

It finally bothered you enough that you wanted to just tell him, even though it was unlikely he’d ever call off your marriage simply because you disliked tea. But still, there was an irrational nagging in the back of your head telling you that you can’t continue a relationship that begun with a lie, because then, only more were to follow you (you think that’s a phrase one of your parents had pushed into your brain to get you to admit to stealing a piece of bread meant for dinner, and it had wracked you with guilt). Your fidgety behavior made the topic seem more serious than it was, and Ferdinand could feel his heart sink as he looked at you.

What could you have to confess? Did he truly want to know?

“We can work through anything, so please, tell me even if it hurts.”   
“I, uh, was never a real fan of tea.” You confessed sheepishly, although the look of horror and surprise on Ferdinand’s face was comical. You’re glad you weren’t the only one being a tad dramatic in this situation, perhaps that’s why you and he made such a great couple. “I mean, I don’t hate it anymore, but when we first started to talk I couldn’t think of a better way to spend time with you. And you always invited me and I didn’t want you to think that if I rejected your request I didn’t want to spend time with you-”

“It is alright, my love. I apologize for not noticing earlier, how self-centered of me not to realize…”

“I don’t think that’s the case.” You reached out to grab his hands, squeezing them comfortingly. “Like I said before, I don’t entirely hate tea. It’s far more enjoyable when it’s you and I drinking it together, so feel free to keep trying out new teas on me. As long as you drink them with me, I’ll be happy.”

“I must thank you for your patience with me. For all of these years, tasting tea after tea, I’ll have to make this up to you.”

“Well, if you insist on making it up to me…” You leaned forward to press a quick peck to his lips, “I would love some of those little pink cakes we saw in town earlier. They were a bit on the expensive side, but I think they’d go wonderfully with this new blend.”

“Nothing is too expensive when it’s for you! I shall fetch them immediately, and ask for the recipe so that I may recreate them.”

“I’d love to see that.” You kissed his cheek, happy to finally have it off your chest, even if it was such a trivial thing. “I’ll start preparing the tea while you’re getting the cakes.”


	17. Domestic Life Series (Claude von Riegan) [Headcanons]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can also be found on my tumblr, fireemblem3himagines!

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**

  * If he knows it makes you blush, Claude would happily be the one to kiss you on the nose, just to see you sputter. He’d playfully ask if there’s other places you’d like him to kiss too, and if you really want to surprise him, have an actual response to that. He’ll likely listen without shame, especially if you’re alone, though don’t doubt his ability to make things incredibly awkward by kissing you in an even more intimate place with other people nearby. 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**

  * Claude would love to sit on you, so don’t tempt him if you’re not ready for it. He’ll often pat his lap jokingly when he sees you’re looking for a seat, and would be ecstatic should you choose his lap to be your throne. It allows him to create yet another prime cuddling position, arms wrapping around you so that he can rest his cheek on your back, which is then followed by a half mumbled conversation and his complete refusal to let you get up because you’re warm.

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**

  * Claude thinks that he hides his worried self well, but he’s no match for someone who loves and only wants the best for him. He’s grateful when you do notice he’s been off lately or that he’s in need of some reassurance, smiling as you kiss his palm and asking how you figured him out so easily. 

**Who initiates the forehead touch™?**

  * Claude, generally, and he uses it to get your attention. If he sees you’re panicking or getting anxious he tries to calm you by pressing his forehead to yours, asking you to simply focus on him and his words for the time being. It’s not a permanent solution by any means but it often works in the moment, and helps you to regain your calm even in the most stressful of situations. 

**Where do they first say “I love you”?**

  * You feel like it takes an impossibly long amount of time before an _‘I love you’_ is actually spoken, but you know he’s felt it for a long time (and it’s the same for you). Love feels like a fragile thing, easily broken, so while the war is going on, it’s easier to pretend it doesn’t exist until you’re sure you’ll live to see another day. Neither of you can say it wasn’t stressful, but finally being able to get your feelings off your chest (and having them returned) brought a feeling of peace and happiness that wouldn’t be spoiled by reality. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who’s cooking?**

  * He generally doesn’t cook, so it’s likely he’s the one interrupting while you’re trying to make something nice. It doesn’t generally happen as you’re both busy individuals, but he likes to ‘help’ when you do decide to make a meal. His help involves getting in your way, making you forget steps, and wrapping his arms around your waist while resting his chin on your shoulder so that you feel like you have an extra fifty pounds on your back. 

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?**

  * He knows a thing or two about taking care of some minor wounds, so attending to anything small and non life-threatening would be right up his alley. He, however, enjoys when you take care of him from time to time, even if he acts up and pretends it hurts more than it actually does. He’s also the type to say_ ‘Will you kiss it better?_’ and is absolutely thrilled if you fulfill said request. 

**Who cuddles up to the other?**

  * It really depends, but it seems to be some type of ego stroke to Claude when you choose to cuddle up with him. He’s rather protective of you, but since he doesn’t masquerade as a straight-forward tough guy, he doesn’t get to display it as openly as he likes. When you’re cuddling, he can pull you into his arms and pretend they’re like an impenetrable fortress where you’re safely nuzzled away. He’s voiced this to you before, and doesn’t at all seem embarrassed even when you call him a nerd. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls asleep on them?**

  * Claude is the king of staying up late doing research, so when something interests him, he’s not likely to be the one to fall asleep. This means you fall asleep on him more often than not, though he can’t say he minds it. He mentions you make cute faces while you’re asleep, and it’s even cuter when you start to mumble; he refuses to tell you what you say, but he always has a wide smile on his face when he mentions it. 

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold? **

  * Claude doesn’t mind switching it up every now and again, he’s in different moods for different types of affection. It’s rarer that he’s the one who wants to be held, but he has to admit there’s a certain feeling of safety and warmth that’s different when someone’s holding you compared to him being the one to do the holding. He likes the feeling of your arms wrapped around him, his face buried comfortably in your chest as he takes in your scent and enjoys the feeling of being loved. 


	18. Domestic Life Series (Ferdinand von Aegir) [Headcanons]

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**

  * The intimacy of getting up in someone’s face (who wants you there) and planting a kiss on their nose? He loves it. He craves that intimacy. There’s no objection from him whenever you chose to butter him up with affection, it’s actually his preferred form of bribery if you’re determined to get your way. 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**

  * Ferdinand was mildly alarmed the first time you treated his lap like free real estate, telling you to give a man some warning before you launched an attack. He’s more prepared the next time around, leaving his lap free when he’s getting comfortable so you always have a place to sit. So long as it’s just the two of you, he doesn’t mind if you lounge all over him, he finds it quite cute that you trust him enough to be vulnerable around him. 

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**

  * If he must be the beacon of calm energy, then he will be. He likes to dole out hand kisses normally for all types of occasions, they’re an elegant and simple way of expressing affection, and he can see how they’re comforting, too. It’s one of those types of affections that are things only he could do to you (with it being appropriate, he might actually challenge another man physically if they were to kiss the palm of your hand). 

**Who initiates the forehead touch™?**

  * Another intimate gesture that makes Ferdinand’s heart feel like it might beat out of his chest, he remembers the very first time you ever initiated said touch. It was just before you were heading out for what would later turn out to be the final battle of the war, and with the smell of death lingering over you both, you had pressed your forehead against his and made him promise to come back to you (and he made you promise the same). 

**Where do they first say “I love you”?**

  * After a decently long courting ritual that starts after you both already know you want to be married, with him wanting to court you properly, he finally says the words ‘I love you’ during his proposal. It’s given in a garden that he’d created specifically for you, inspired by his love, the entire place lit by the moon while lightning bugs lazily floated through the air like tiny stars. It plays out much like a fairy tale proposal, to his great pleasure. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who’s cooking?**

  * Whenever he cooks you’re fascinated to see what he’s coming up with, as he doesn’t fancy himself a cook. You even try to tie a frilly, fashionable apron around him (that very much suits him) whenever you see that he’s making a mess. If you disrupt him, however, be prepared to have to help him out. 

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?**

  * He likes to play hero even in his downtime, sweeping you off your feet and having you lay down as he tends to your wound. His dramatics are flattering, and a good distraction from any pain you were in. If you chose to have kids with him, he uses the same method to stop them from crying and calm them. 

**Who cuddles up to the other?**

  * Ferdinand loves to cuddle. You joke that the only reason he wanted to marry you was because he needed a partner beside him in bed to keep him warm through the night. He says there are other positives to cuddling in bed at night, including the fact he gets to wake up to your beautiful face each morning. If you’re ever apart for any reason and he’s forced to sleep alone, he finds it impossible to sleep at night due to lack of cuddling. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls asleep on them?**

  * Ferdinand mentions you’re so soft and comfortable he has a difficult time not falling asleep on you. You insist that _he’s_ the soft and comfortable one, not to mention he smells nice, too. You fall asleep on each other an equal amount, but Ferdinand generally wakes up and carries you off to bed. He thinks you’re cute and look almost delicate when you sleep. 

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold?**

  * If he could spend unlimited amounts of time with you in his arms with no consequences then he would. He much prefers being the big spoon, easily scooping you up into his arms and holding tight, whispering sweet nothings in your ear until he’s positive you know how much you mean to him. When he’s feeling down and incompetent is when he likes to held, letting you hold him and stroke his hair until he gets his bearings. 


	19. Domestic Life Series (Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd) [Headcanons]

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**

  * You tend to be the one kissing his nose, which is rather funny, especially after those five years pass and he’s become much larger and intimidating looking. It’s obvious to anyone he knows that he’s weak for you, but to watch someone who looks like he could kill a man with his bare hands (and has) receive a loving gesture like a kiss on the nose without brushing it off can be startling. He doesn’t blush as much when he was older, but the first time you ever did it his entire face turned a bright shade of red. 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**

  * Dimitri’s lap, as you have mentioned to him multiple times, is just perfect for you to sit on. He doesn’t question your logic or how you’ve jumped to that conclusion because he’s rather certain you’re going to do what you want anyway, so there’s no purpose in fighting you, and he doesn’t exactly mind you being that close to him. The moments where you wrap your arms around his neck and press a few chaste kisses to his lips, reminding him that you love him, make him feel like he’s undeserving of someone as full of love as you. 

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**

  * You and Dimitri both have separate moments where you’re the others support system, but he seems to favor kissing your hand the most. This normally happens in the private, when you’re unwinding from a busy day with daunting tasks before you. He uses the moment to remind you that you’re in this together, and that he’s here for you no matter how tough life gets.

**Who initiates the forehead touch™?**

  * You both do it for different reasons. You often initiate the forehead touch when his nightmares become too stressful for him to handle, soothing him as best you can as you hold the sides of his face and assure him that he’s okay. You interchangeably do it when the other is worrying excessively about things, or being too hard on themselves, using the touch as a reminder that you’re both only human and that neither of you are alone. 

**Where do they first say “I love you”?**

  * When he calls you out to the balcony where he stood when he first reclaimed Fhirdiad, you knew there was something important he had to say. You never expected it to be his first ‘I love you’ nor did you expect the ring that was given to you after, though he didn’t properly propose just yet (there was a war to be won first). He mentions this balcony as being the first place he realized his feelings for you, after all that you’d done for him, and how stubbornly you’d stuck by his side even when he didn’t deserve your devotion. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who’s cooking?**

  * Dimitri will pop in on you from time to time, mostly because he can’t cook to save his life; it falls under fragile things that his ridiculous amount of strength makes laughably difficult. He does enjoy watching you cook, though, even if he can never properly enjoy the meal; he thinks, even if it might be delusional, that the meals taste better when he sees the love you’ve put into it. 

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?**

  * Dimitri, as much as you like to joke about him being a drama queen, cares deeply about your safety and treats all wounds you receive seriously. Even with small cuts, he worries about infection setting in, and is quick to properly treat the wound, checking in on it every few days until it’s healed fully. You would question why he’s such a mama bird overreacting to something small, but the pain he’d felt from losing so many important people in his life made it obvious why he was acting the way he was. 

**Who cuddles up to the other?**

  * Dimitri does, even attempting to use the cold as an excuse to curl up beside you, despite you knowing he has plenty of resistance to the cold due to being raised in Faerghus his entire life. You notice he’s very into touching, feeling that skin-to-skin contact making him feel more at ease and comfortable, even if it’s as simple as holding hands. He seems most content when you’re cuddled up in bed together, with you laying on his chest while he strokes your hair lovingly. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls asleep on them?**

  * You have the tendency to fall asleep on Dimitri, mostly because you bother him while he’s staying up doing work late into night. He doesn’t mind you curling up next to him while he works or having you sit on his lap, but you almost always fall asleep long before he’s finished doing what he wants to do. When he does notice you fall asleep, he smiles fondly, carefully carrying you to bed before returning to quickly finish his work so he could join you. 

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold?**

  * You both like to hold and be held. As stated above, physical contact does a lot to soothe Dimitri and make him feel content, which can get from holding and being held. He does like when you chose to hold him, taking the initiative to shower him in love and let him know that you’re happy with him. He’ll hold you when he’s feeling needy or wants your attention, mumbling ‘I love you’s against your skin and refusing to let you leave him until his kiss quota has been sufficiently filled. 


	20. Party Animal (Claude von Riegan) [College AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been creating a College AU with a friend and God do college AU's just have.... so many possibilities......

Claude’s head was throbbing.

The room smelled amazing, would should’ve been his first clue that he wasn’t in his own bedroom; the last thing he remembered was getting into a shot contest with Hilda, another mistake that he kept making. He wasn’t one to get drunk at parties, even if Golden Deer house was the one that threw them all the time. He disliked getting drunk because he lost all of his important senses, and he preferred to be in control of himself, able to think clearly if he were to get into a bind.

He only drank on rare occasions, and on those rare occasions, he tried to have Hilda watch over him.

He rolls out of the bed as quietly as he can, approaching the bathroom before freezing. This was not his room. He was in unknown territory now. He slowly turned, as though he might find a wild animal in bed next to him rather than another person, but he’s glad to see drunk him still had good taste. He’d seen you around before, you’d rejected joining any of the other houses and had instead started your own that had a handful of people in it, but you’d also attended the party last night. He remembered trying to work up the courage to actually hit on you, which is most likely what had led to-

Oh, fuck, did he ruin his chances with you?

He wasn’t the type to indulge in flings a lot, they could be fun but he just didn’t prefer putting in effort on things that weren’t going to last. He had been genuinely interested in you and getting to know you, and now he can’t even remember if you had a conversation last night before he’d jumped into your bed. He worries about what he might’ve said, he had a tendency to stick his foot in his mouth when he was sober, he can only imagine the word vomit that had come out when he was inebriated. What kind of idiot did he make of himself? Would you want anything to do with him after a one night stand, or would it just be awkward interactions from here on out?

Claude realizes he’s thinking too deeply about something that didn’t matter at the moment, slapping both of his cheeks before entering your small bathroom. He just really needed to wash his face and try to wash the taste of vodka out of his mouth, he hated the shit but it did get him drunk when he needed it to. When he partied, he went all in, something he wouldn’t be doing for another few weeks at least until he’d picked the rest of his dignity up from the walk of shame he’d have to make this morning.

Also, where was his shirt?

As much as he liked staring at himself shirtless, he needed to find that before he headed back to his own dorm. He’s thankful that his phone is in his back pocket, glaring at the nearly depleted battery life, before shooting off a quick text to Hilda.

[Claude – Hey, I think you’re fired from watching me when I party. Am I in my bedroom?]  
[Hilds – I didn’t realize you were payin me. If thats the case then theres a lot of backpay u owe me]  
[Claude – I’m on my way back soon. How’s the damage?]  
[Hilds – Not bad u kno how Annette gets when shes drunk, cleans up after everyone she was the last to leave last night]

Relieved that he at least wasn’t going back to a completely trashed house, just one of the many downsides to being the biggest house who throws all the parties on campus, he stuffed his phone back into his jeans and walked back into your room. He’s horrified to find that you’re awake.

Even with your hair disheveled and make-up from last night a little smeared, you still looked absolutely stunning, and he has to quite literally pick his jaw up off the floor before he can finally speak. You seemed amused at him staring at you,

“So, uh, last night, wild, right?”

_‘You sure have a way with words, Claude.’_ He thought, mentally beating himself up for not even trying to recover from the embarrassing things that had probably occurred last night.

Claude was trying to pry, you noticed that immediately; he really didn’t remember a thing did he? He’s the one who had insisted on coming back to your dorm, just to see what it looked like, judge your taste, that sort of thing (according to him). He was so drunk he could barely make it when you brought him, which you had decided was only because you didn’t want to leave him at that party. Hilda was inhibited herself, and after letting Marianne know, you’d taken Claude into your own hands; a weird kindness to do for a man you barely knew, but he was cute, and you didn’t want him to get taken advantage of.

“You sound like you want to ask me something, Claude. Just ask! I’m curious to hear what words you’re gonna use.”

“Did we- you know, last night?”

_‘Another smooth word choice, casanova. You really have the ladies lining up, don’t you?’ _

“Are you accusing me of taking advantage of a drunk person?” You tilted your head and smiled, making his head spin. You were _really_ beautiful. Drunk him was an idiot for being so obnoxious and just rushing straight into bed with you when he should’ve savored getting to know you first. He felt like some type of loser saying that, but he’d always had a thing for getting to know the people he liked; he thinks that’s his inner journalist speaking, wanting to get to know the deepest depths of people, but that’s an issue to unpack another day. “Don’t write about me in the school paper, Mr. Journalism major, my reputation would be ruined.”

“Well, I think I can forgive you for now.” He was definitely in the more scandalous position right now.

“Here, you kind of threw this off at 5am after we finally got to sleep.” You handed him his shirt that he had actually tossed across your room last night in his drunken stupor, probably preparing to have sex before his head hit the pillow and he immediately passed out. You did consider sleeping on the floor, but this was your bed, and you were an adult, and HE was the invader, so he could just deal with the fact you’d slept next to him that night.

“You need any aspirin? I was worried I was going to be taking you to the infirmary for alcohol poisoning.”

“No, no, you’ve done enough… thanks, and I’m sorry for anything I might’ve said or done.”

“Well, you just repeated ‘You’re so goddamn beautiful’ over and over again. You were slurring the whole sentence together in the end, but I still understood.” Another dazzling smile is sent his way and it pierces through his heart, he almost wants to go back to the dorm room and cry into Hilda’s bed about what a terrible impression he’d made. “Give me your number.”

“Yeah, I’ll just be- What? Wait. You want my number? Like my phone number?”

“I have a sarcastic comment waiting in the wings, but I need to flirt with you before you get drunk again and my advances have to be cancelled out so I can take care of you. Yes, Claude, I would like your phone number. Just in case you need me again, you know?” You held out your phone for him to take. “Just put it in, if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I’m okay with it.”

_‘Way to sound too eager, now they know you’re single and lonely- You didn’t even know you were lonely until your 5th shot last night.’ _

You giggled as you took your phone back and the sound made his heart leap out of his chest; oh what he’d do to be back in your bed right now, basking in the afterglow of actually fucking instead of just waking up with a hangover. Now that he has this number, however, he hopes your bed won’t become a stranger- and of course, he planned on properly introducing himself and wooing you before he reached it again.

“I’ll see you soon?”

“_Very_ soon. We have parties every Saturday, and for taking care of the leader, you’ve gotten yourself a VIP ticket to every one of them.”


	21. Skin (Ferdinand von Aegir) [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not enough Ferdinand porn, or even reader-insert porn for Fire Emblem, so hopefully I'm doing it right.

“I want to kiss every part of you I can.”

You inhale sharply as Ferdinand’s lips drift across your collarbone, peppering kisses along the exposed skin and stopping at the top of your shirt; he regards the material with disdain, glancing up to get your consent before his hands find the hem of your shirt and lift it over your head. You were almost embarrassed to have every bit of your chest exposed to him, but he doesn’t let you think for a moment longer, tongue flicking at a nipple before he takes the nub into his mouth. His sucks are gentle, tongue rolling the sensitive bud in his mouth while he uses his free hand to knead your other breast; his fingers begin to roll the other bud between them, causing you to arch your back and cry out his name.

He’s pleased with this response but pulls back, ignoring your protests and silencing you with a kiss on the lips. His hands slowly make their way down your body, temporarily pressing your hips down so you’d stop grinding against him. You could feel that his dick was hard already, probably begging to be touched, but he didn’t seem focused on his own pleasure currently. He keeps you locked in the kiss until you’re gasping for breath, pulling away and turning your head to the side as he stops hovering over top of you and slides further down the bed. 

Your thighs are next on his list of things that absolutely must be kissed, and you have to thank the Goddess for Ferdinand’s incredible amount of patience; you could see his bulge straining against the tight material of his pants, his hips jutting every now and again to grind against your bed for some much needed friction, but it was clear he had no intention of skipping any foreplay. He had told you earlier he wanted to kiss every part of you he could, and with some exceptions, you were more than happy to allow him to do as he pleased.

You wondered what types of noises you’d pull out of him if you kissed along his thighs, leaving little bruises similar to what he’s leaving on you; you knew his neck was a weak point, how beautiful would it look littered with hickeys? Next time around, you would tie him down so that you could ravish him, but for the time being, you’d just enjoy the feeling of his mouth on you.

“Ferdinand!” You arch your back against as he nears your warmth, placing kisses along the slit, pushing aside the lips and planting a quick kiss on your clit. The stimulation is driving you insane, the slow “I need you to _fuck_ me before I go crazy, please.”

Warm brown eyes meet yours and he almost smirks, eyes glittering in amusement; he was definitely happy about your responses to his machinations, even if he was surprised to hear something so undignified come out of your mouth. That only seemed to fuel the fire burning in his groin, but he calmed himself, knowing he wasn’t quite done torturing, teasing you, quite yet.

“I apologize, but I cannot adhere to that request.” He licked his lips hungrily, “There’s still more skin left unloved, and we can’t have that, can we?”


	22. Morning Classes (Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd) [College AU]

You were such a miserable morning person.

You actually wanted to physically fight the person who had decided that this class, required to get your degree, was only available early in the morning. So early, that you might not have even gone to sleep the previous night, since the dark hours were when you operated most efficiently. You were even considering starting a petition for night owls such as yourself, midnight classes at university would be a great change; you were sure there’d be a pick up in productivity! Now, the poor professors who had to teach might not be so thrilled, but you were sure someone out there would want the job.

The only reason you seemed to survive was because of a rather cute classmate, one you only shared this one class with. His name was Dimitri, and he was intense, diligent, and just about everything you weren’t in the mornings. He was almost always the first one in class, snagging a table, notes always cleanly written out and open in front of him, he was on top of life in a way you wish you could be. Thankfully, people seemed a bit intimidated by him, and the other seat at his table was always open when you managed to stumble into class five minutes before it started. He didn’t seem to hate sitting next to you, almost seeming surprised the first class you had together that you chose him, of all people, to sit next to; he’d moved his things to the side to make room for you, and had even introduced himself!

The third class you had spent together was where it got mildly awkward.

Your face in the morning consisted mostly of a glare, and it often caused people in your path to dart out of the way or not even try to talk to you. Even the professor seemed to know better than to bother calling on you, and you figured as long as your work is completed, there wouldn’t be any issue with this. But Dimitri noticed, too, and tried to bring it up as casually as possible; he felt a certain kinship with a person who also caused the sea of students to part like they were the next messiah.

Unfortunately, around people he found attractive (and even those he didn’t) he had a tendency to stick his foot in his mouth.

“I have noticed people have been avoiding you, too.” The look on your face must be incredulous because Dimitri’s eyes widen, as though he hadn’t realized what he just said might be taken the wrong way. His next words are stuttered. “I-I apologize, I didn’t mean to… I just meant that, people often avoid me because they assume I’m-”

You think he looks cute trying to rapidly backpedal from his perceived insult, trying to stutter out his reason for bringing the topic up before apologizing and turning to face the front of the class, shoulders stiff. He doesn’t talk to you the rest of the time, and as soon as class ends, he darts out, which is disappointing because now that you were slightly more awake you’d like to actually have a conversation with him. Shrugging your shoulders and deciding you’d bother him about it next class if you remembered, you continue about your day.

When the class reconvenes the next day you see a coffee sitting in front of your seat, and you give it a curious look before sitting down. You’d actually managed to come a bit early that day because you hadn’t slept the night before, and at this point in the semester most people stuck to their seating, so who did this coffee belong to?

“It’s yours.” You glanced over at your table partner who coughs into his hand; he was clearly internally debating whether he should look you in the eye or not, and settles on making eye contact. You could see exactly how someone might find him to be intimidating, the best description for his eyes (aside from beautiful) were piercing. He was a person with a certain intensity to him that the weak-willed would find frightening.

You thought it was kinda hot.

“How did you know what I liked?” You took a sip and instantly feel the stress of the previous night melting away, thankful for the few more hours of energy this would give you. “Oh, damn, this is great.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He’s smiling at you now, “It’s from a small, charming place on campus. Their tea is quite good, too, if you ever want wish to branch out.”

“I think I will. Thanks a lot for this, last night was rough. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?”

“Of course not. It was I who insulted you, so it only seemed right to offer up a token of apology.” The tips of his ears turned pink in embarrassment, and you think you liked the flustered look on him even more than his smile.

Class continues on as normal but you feel a bit more awake as usual, and only have to copy a small portion of Dimitri’s notes before the class ends. Before he has the chance to get up, you reach out to stop him from darting out of the room, and he seemed curious to hear what you had to say. Most of the people had filed out, even the professor, so it left the two of you practically alone.

“I would say that I’ll wake up early and get us coffee some time, but you and I both know that’s not going to happen.” Dimitri smiles at you again and damn is it a sight to see, one that actually makes you smile back at him; he noticed, in the moment after your smile graced his eyes, that his heart was beating loudly in his chest. The classroom was too empty and quiet for it to be making that much noise! You would hear if it kept acting up! “But, uh, you know after classes were over for the day, we could always head over there. Just for some more coffee- or tea in your case- to help with that homework that keeps us up to all times of night.”

“Did you just- No, I mean, yes, I would be glad to take you there after classes are done for the day!”

“Glad to hear it. Meet me by that big, obnoxious fountain by the entrance arches around five? Or does Mr. Studious have classes past then?”

“N-no, five works fine for me. I shall meet you there.” You waved goodbye before heading off to your next class, looking slightly more chipper than you usually did in the morning.

Dimitri hoped the day moved quickly, he could hardly wait to see you again.


	23. Ambush (Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd) [College AU]

The coffee-tea dates became a _thing_.

Dimitri never could have predicted that you’d want to spend more time with him, but he was pleasantly surprised by it. The first time you’d met up at the shop you asked if he was free the next day, and since he was, you had agreed to meet again. There came a point where you didn’t even have to ask, you both just met by the fountain and walked to the coffee shop together; Dimitri had normally just headed back to his dorm to start on his work, but he found it much more interesting to spend an hour or so talking to you about shared interests and classes.

He could never suspect that the entirety of the Blue Lion house would notice his change in behavior.

“A date?!”

“Are you sure it was a date?”

“They meet there _every_ day after class, of course they’re dating. To think he wouldn’t even mention it to us!” Sylvain let out a dramatic sigh. “He’s already pushing us away for a lover! We have to say something to him.”

“Say what to who?”

Dimitri had chosen the worst moment to enter, but it’s not as though he had anywhere else to be. Your get together had just ended and he had two papers to finish for the following day, so he had rushed back to his dorm, not sensing the tension in the air; he was about to walk up to his room when he’s stopped by Annette, who had darted ahead of him to stop him.

“Wait!” She nearly pushed him down the stairs, but thankfully he was far stronger than she was. “You have to tell us about this person you’re dating! You have to! How could you have kept it from us for so long?!”

“D-Dating? Who are you-?” Dimitri walked backward down the stairs, nearly stumbling, the ambush having caught him emotionally off-guard. He had never considered those after school meet-ups as dates, but were they?

He had never had much, what Sylvain would call, ‘game’ when it came to romance. In high school he was highly sought after due to being the son of a powerful (and rich) CEO; he had been so focused on his studies that he hadn’t gone out of his way to date, but there had been plenty of interest. He had never had to do any work when it came to wooing girls, his reputation proceeded him and was all they needed to hear to be head over heels. He’d never put much merit into that, but again, romance was the last thing on his mind, especially in High School when his family was…

“What are you being loud about?” Felix emerged from his room, notebook tucked under his arm as he got ready to head to his night class. “The boar getting a date? Who would _want_ to date him?”

“Felix! Don’t be _rude_!” Annette is quick to Dimitri’s defense, which he appreciated, though his head was still spinning at the concept of your relationship being romantic rather than just friendly. Did it come off that way to you? Wasn’t there normally more song and dance before you were considered together? He didn’t think he was such a catch, clearly he was lacking in his knowledge of love because he had almost immediately insulted you upon meeting you. Perhaps Felix _was_ right, who _would_ want to date him?

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is what they look like! Describe ‘em for us.”

“Wha-! Whatever our relationship is, we’re not- We aren’t-”

Knocking on the front door causes the entire house to turn to look at it, and Mercedes, the only one with a working brain cell that wasn’t entirely focused on drilling into Dimitri, goes to answer it.

Oh Goddess, it’s _you_.

“Hey, is Dimitri here? He left his notes with me.” You held up the notebook as proof, as though you needed it, and Mercedes simply smiles and let’s you through. “I didn’t know you were also part of the Blue Lions, Mercie.”

Sylvain takes over from there.

“Hey.” He stood in the doorway, making it obvious he was looking you up and down, “I heard you were single. And we have a class together, too, don’t we?”

“I’m surprised you noticed me past the head of that girl you’re always making out in the corner with. So, is Dimitri here or will I have better luck just seeing him in class tomorrow?”

“I’m here! Please, come in.” He didn’t want to say that. He didn’t want to invite you in, not when the entirety of his friends were surrounding him and already pestering him about your relationship together. You take a few steps inside and shrug off everyone’s stares, approaching Dimitri and grinning as you hand him his notes back.

“Thanks for these, they were a life-saver. But I have my own homework to get started, and you have those papers, right? So I won’t bother you.” He might not be psychic, but he could feel every single person in the room other than you screaming unintelligibly at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Yes, see you tomorrow. In class. That we have together in the morning.”

“Yes… I remember.” You waved goodbye to the others in the room, too, before making your leave, not knowing the absolute chaos that explodes after your departure.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S MUTUAL!” Annette cried out, hands clasped in front of her dramatically. “That’s so sweet!”

“I have a class with them a few days a week, they’re really quite lovely.” Mercedes offers up, giving a serene smile. “You couldn’t have chosen a better person to date.”

“See! And they even have Mercedes seal of approval, you’d be a fool to not go for it!”

“She’s right you know.” Ingrid, who hadn’t had any input in the conversation up until that point, finally spoke. “Mercedes is a good judge of character, I’d trust her.”

“I don’t think any of this is-”

“Just give it a try, Dimitri! Text them right now!”

There’s a painful silence.

“I… I don’t have their number…”

Every person in the house let out a groan so loud, Dimitri’s sure it could’ve been hard across campus.


	24. Domestic Life Series (Sylvain Jose Gautier) [Headcanons]

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**

  * Sylvain is used to be the one to do the cutesy things, and he’s always momentarily surprised when such loving affection is bestowed upon him unprompted. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like the affection, especially when performed in front of others, and he would encourage you to continue doing so. He really enjoys being the one smothered with affection, but he can never let you outdo him, so he pays you back tenfold. 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**

  * Sylvain practically pulls you into his lap, especially when he’s feeling needy or in a certain type of mood; he just wants to feel you on him, and with you positioned on his lap, he’s got access to everything he’d want. You can’t help but roll your eyes whenever you’re obviously looking for a place to sit and Sylvain pats his lap as though it’s the obvious option. 

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**

  * Sylvain had always thought it was a knightly thing to do, kissing hands and whatnot, but he found performing the gesture made him happier than he thought. He felt like it said “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay, I’ll protect you.” without him actually have to verbalize it. He hoped you felt at ease and safe when he did it. 

**Who initiates the forehead touch™?**

  * Sylvain does when he’s being serious, and when he wants you to listen to what he’s saying without brushing him off. This is how he first gets your attention when he goes to declare his true, genuine love for you, to convince you that you’re the only one he sees this way. He’ll sometimes rub his nose against yours playfully, too, or use the close contact to pepper your face in kisses before pulling away. 

**Where do they first say “I love you”?**

  * It’s something Sylvain has said many times, and doesn’t realize until later he really meant it; every single time, he’d meant it. You’d never believed him though, and even after he reveals this to you, you still seem skeptical. It was his own fault for how much he’d fooled around when he was younger, but there’s no person who inspired him or made him feel happier than you, so it was inconceivable for him to give up on you just because you didn’t believe him. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who’s cooking?**

  * Sylvain actually likes being hugged from behind quite a lot, especially when you hook your arms around his waist and then rest your head on his back; it doesn’t limit his movements too much and it’s a friendly reminder that you still enjoy being pushed up against him. He’s not the greatest cook, best at just following the recipe, so he likes when you’re around so he can question whether adding this spice or that would make it taste better.

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?**

  * Sylvain is worried about your safety, especially when you take blows for him, so he tends to be overbearing when you have an injury. He scolds you about moving around too much and exasperating an injury, almost coddling you until he thinks the injury has fully healed. He makes a few jokes about becoming your personal healer, but you can see the momentary consideration behind his eyes and quickly dismiss the thought because you don’t need _another_ parent. 

**Who cuddles up to the other?**

  * Sylvain actively encourages you to cuddle up to him, letting you know he’s nice and warm, very comfortable, his arms have great reviews from other ladies. He sheepishly apologizes if the previous joke doesn’t land well, but still insists he’s a great cuddler; he’s not wrong. Sylvain has always had this odd ability to make you feel like you were actually the only thing on his mind or the only person he cared about (which after he grows out of his more womanizing ways, is true) and his arms being wrapped around you give you this feeling of safety that you otherwise lack during the war. Being in his arms gives you respite, a moment of peace where you don’t have to be concerned about fighting and death and destruction, only having to focus on being loved by him. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls asleep on them?**

  * Sylvain tends to stay up to all hours of the night, being something akin to a party animal but slightly more tame than that; he enjoys the early morning hours the most, they’re the best hours for making mischief and doing what he wants without being pestered. Even when he matures and he’s not constantly out and about, he still enjoys the peace the early mornings bring him, so he’s generally up far longer than you. He thinks it’s cute that you attempt to stay up with him to spend some quality alone time together, and despite being awake for a few more hours after, he doesn’t want to leave you alone. He stays by your side and lays with you, admiring your sleeping face and thinking of all the ways he can tease you in the morning about it before he finally falls asleep. 

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold?**

  * He won’t admit it, but it feels good to be the one being held for once. It’s probably not something he ever let happen when he was messing around casually with other woman, but with you, well, you already knew you were special to him. He enjoys being cherished and loved for who he is, which might mean putting up with some childish demands for attention, but in the end, he just wants to feel loved, and being held is a great demonstration of love to him. 


	25. For His Pleasure (Ferdinand von Aegir) [NSFW]

“Please, I beg of you.”

The sound of his voice, begging, full of need, was like music to your ears.

“If I remember correctly, the last time I begged you… you said something along the lines of ‘I cannot adhere to your request’.”

“That was all for your pleasure, my dearest-”

“And this is for you, my sweet Ferdinand, so sit back and enjoy.” You smirked, and saw his cock twitch, knowing that he was full of anticipation (and some anxiety) about what you were going to do to him. 

He tests out the sheets that you’d managed to turn into a restraint for his hands, tied above his head and connected to the headboard in your room. This time of day the dorm rooms were generally empty, meaning it was unlikely either of you would be heard; you planned this accordingly because you knew Ferdinand had an issue with… staying quiet. Not that you had any complaints, you loved your vocal boyfriend dearly, but you didn’t want to be interrupted while you were torturing- _pleasuring_ him.

“Your thighs are just… so kissable.”

You push his thighs apart and he offers no resistance, though he does seem embarrassed that you’re so close to his privates; it’s not as though his dick hadn’t been in your mouth multiple times, or that you hadn’t tested out how sensitive his balls were when you played with them whenever a day came where you just wanted to explore each other’s bodies. You lean down slowly, placing little kiss marks along his inner thigh before you decided that he could handle a little more than that.

Ferdinand lets out a loud gasp as your teeth sink into his thigh, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that they leave noticeable marks, and likely bruises. His thighs are pale, and need some more color, so you happily give him some in the form of hickeys, lining them up and even making a little heart-shape. He’s beginning to squirm and you glance up at his dick, noting that it’s covered in pre-cum; you give it a few pumps and Ferdinand lets out a breathy sigh, pressing himself into your hand and letting out a whine when you pull away.

He’s melting into a puddle under your expert mouth again as your focus switches back to his thighs, wishing he could feel more, wishing you were bare and pressed up against him. An even better position would be his face buried between your thighs like they were the night before, legs wrapping around his head and providing the slightest bit of pressure to encourage him to keep his mouth moving. He’s only further torturing himself thinking about the melody of moans that had come out of your mouth that night, the red marks made from where his fingers were digging into your thighs, the taste of you still fresh even as you pulled him up and crushed your lips against his in complete and utter desperation…

This was torture.

This was worse than torture.

And how he loved it so.


	26. How Noble (Claude von Riegan)

Hilda was excited for the ball, at least.

She had been gushing on about it for a week, talking with you even during class about how much fun it’ll be to dance the night away; she informed you of certain traditions, like never dancing with the same person twice, and to leave your last dance for the most important person to you. She also mentioned something offhandedly about the Goddess Tower, but you were in and out of the conversation as you daydreamed what it’d be like to dance with the one who’d stolen your heart.

You didn’t take Claude as someone who would be into dancing, despite his status of being a noble; he’d made it quite clear before that he didn’t have the same upbringing as his fellow house leaders, so could he even dance? You considered asking him that but you knew he would hone in on the question and immediately realize why you were asking, and you didn’t need him to have that much information against you. He had already caught you staring at him in class, but you just hoped the loving, dopey look on your face that you normally had when you were looking at him (something you learned thanks to Hilda) wasn’t there.

“Hey, were you listening?” Hilda waved a hand in front of your face and drew some attention to the two of you, including Claude’s, who had previously been talking to Marianne and Ignatz. You glare at her and she sent a knowing smile, continuing on with what she’d been previously speaking about without calling you out. You could appreciate her for this, because she understood how easy it was to slip into daydreams around someone you found to be irresistibly handsome.

Through the rest of the conversation you can feel Claude’s eyes on you.

The night of the ball comes soon enough and you can see how excited Hilda is, with her having offered to do your hair and make-up.

“You’re gonna ask him to dance, right?”

She doesn’t need to specify the him in question, you know exactly who she’s talking about and you refuse to even acknowledge the question. You instead continue to question the food choices there, wondering if you’d manage to get to any of it before Raphael filled up his entire plate. You hoped the kitchen had been warned about the big lug, though you couldn’t help but be fond of him and his passion for food (it was all for his muscles, after all). She doesn’t press the subject but you have no doubt there’s some type of idea swirling around in her brain about how to set you up, and you just hope Claude makes himself scarce around you.

That is the _opposite_ of how your night goes.

Claude stuck by you nearly the entire time, and you were often alone with him, long enough to have some chat about the festivities and joke about some classmates dancing skills. He was asked to dance a few times and seemed to turn each of them down as politely as possible, sometimes he would dart off into the crowd to talk to a few people, and just as quickly he’d return to your side. You were positive your pink-haired friend would be having a field day with this if she wasn’t so enamored with her current dance partner, and it brings a smile to your face to see her fully enjoying herself.

You wished you could gather the courage to ask the person you liked to dance.

A few hours passes and you’ve been asked to dance quite a few times, to your surprise; you enjoy it enough, especially when some of your friends from other houses pull you onto the dance floor so they can have your attention. You can see out of the corner of your eyes as you dance around that Claude is watching you, though there’s a far-off look in his eye; was he daydreaming, too?

After your third or fourth dance you’re beginning to sweat, and think the cool night air would feel great on your skin. You hadn’t ever minded being around many people at once, but there was suddenly a craving deep within you that said you wanted to be alone. Once you escape the crowd you find yourself wandering, until you’re suddenly within the Goddess Tower, as though following your fate on a string.

“Hey there.” Claude looked over at you curiously, “Too many partners lining up so you just had to get away?”

“Something like that.” You take a few steps closer to him and notice how lovely he looks in the moonlight, his eyes shining as he looks at you; did they always look like that? Certainly not, you’d seen many different things in those eyes of his, windows to the soul your parents used to say. You’d never quite seen that look before, had you? “What brings you out here?”

Claude avoided the question by asking a question of his own, “Have you heard the legends about this tower?”

“I think Hilda might’ve mentioned it once… something about two people being here, making a wish, and the Goddess granting it?”

“That’s the one.” Claude looked up towards the moon. “If such a thing was true, what would your wish be?” 

“I’d wish for… the people I love to be safe, no matter what, I think.” You can see the incredulous look on his face, and pout. “What? It’s the first thing that comes to mind, so it’s a true indication of what I want, isn’t it?” 

“I think you’re right but wow… you really outdid me with that selfless wish, didn’t you? All I could think to wish for is my greatest ambitions to come true.” His words are teasing and a playful smile is gracing his face, even followed up by a laugh that makes your head spin; why had the Goddess given one man so much charm and beauty? Your heart might flop out of your chest if you continued to find yourself alone with him, but at the same time, to have Claude all to yourself… perhaps there _was_ a more selfish wish you could’ve made.

“Well, if you’re safe, then your ambitions can come true, can’t they, Mr. Schemer? So my wish benefits us both.”

Claude gives you a knowing look, and you can’t say your words didn’t have a purpose; if there was any night to be flirty without reason, tonight was it. His smile is gentle, and it reaches his eyes, unlike so many others that you’d seen during the year. To be able to see through his fake emotions and understand how he truly feels had been a great accomplishment, even if he always kept you on your toes. If anything, it was even more proof that you were…

“Even if the festivities are about to end, and I’d much rather be out here with you… Would you like to go inside and have a dance? Fair warning, I’m a treasure on the dance floor, but noble dancing…”

_‘Last dance of the night…’_ Hilda’s words and their meaning come back full force, and you’re sure she’ll call it a romantic fairy tale when you tell her all about this tomorrow. Perhaps even fate. _‘Save it for the most **important** person.’_

“I’ll lead.” You couldn’t help but smirk in his direction, patting his shoulder, “The last thing we need is you knocking people over and giving our house a bad name.”

Claude gestured with one hand towards the ballroom, his other hand brushing against the small of your back, “Lead the way, my lovely dance partner.”


	27. Sleep (Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd)

There’d been so much to worry about lately.

There’d been so much on your mind recently that even at night your mind never stopped buzzing, and it was near impossible for you to get to sleep at a decent hour. Then you were awake early in the morning to begin training and advising as you could, helping out around the monastery, doing anything to make yourself useful. The bags under your eyes had begun to get noticeable, and more than a few fellow classmates pointed them out to you often enough that you almost considered asking Annette to use make-up to cover them.

It was on one of these late nights, where you’d practically given up on getting any rest, that you find yourself wandering around the halls of the Officer’s Academy. You liked to patrol the dorm from time to time, assure that at least everyone else was getting their beauty sleep even if you couldn’t, and you find yourself stopped outside of Dimitri’s door. You can see the flicker of candlelight under the door, hand hovering over it as you wondered if you should bother him and see what he was up to. He was someone you knew also had difficulty sleeping at night, for a plethora of reasons that had yours pale in comparison. 

Your knock is soft as you don’t want to alert anyone else on the floor to this, knowing there’d be a lot of comments that could be made by those who surrounded his room. Yours and Dimitri’s relationship had never been cut and dry, and ever since he’d finally snapped out of his angsty, angry, revenge-driven persona, it had become clear he relied on you a great deal. You were partially responsible for bringing him out of said funk, and though you didn’t want all the credit, you were hoping you were part of the reason he wasn’t falling back into it, either. You didn’t want to think too deeply about your relationship with him, worried that you’d only upset yourself as there’s no reason for a prince (soon to be crowned king, if all goes well with this war) would have any extended interest in you.

It makes your heart tingle, ache, as you’re torturing yourself with these thoughts when you already had enough going on, but they’re cut short by Dimitri opening the door.

“Oh, it’s you.” He seemed surprised, “Was I bothering you?”

You wanted to ask how he would manage to bother you when he was quietly sitting in his room, probably reading or thinking about things that were better left for the morning, but you simply shake your head in response.

“I was just having trouble sleeping, and saw you were still awake, possibly having the same problem.”

“Yes… Sleep doesn’t come to me easily these days. Please, come in, we wouldn’t want to wake the others.”

You nod and take him up on his invitation, closing the door behind you as Dimitri sits back down at his desk chair, though he now turns it towards you. There’s no other place to sit in his room aside from his bed, and you can see the sheets are pulled back and crumpled, as though a person had been in them but had twisted and turned until they just couldn’t sit still any longer. He seems embarrassed but you wave it off, taking your seat and resting your elbows on your knees, face resting in your hands as you looked at him.

“I can’t wait for the day that both of us get to sleep again.”

“Hopefully, those days are coming soon…” Dimitri glances out of his window, “I can’t say that the nights aren’t beautiful, especially when spent in good company.”

Dimitri has always had a simple charm about him, and you know it was mostly unintentional; the first time he’d ever said something flirty to you, his face had exploded with color a few moments later when it had registered. He had just been genuinely complimenting you and hadn’t realized how it might come off, but those days felt like they were in another lifetime. You missed old Dimitri, you couldn’t deny it, but to love a person meant understanding they would change with time. Everyone did. You just wanted to make it a positive change, rather than a self-destructive one.

It was easy to talk to Dimitri, and he felt much the same for you, the conversation flowing easily between you. It had started off casual, talking about how your days had gone, even dipping into what was causing the sleepless nights (tonight, it was a common thought of what would come after the war was over), but you could feel your anxieties slipping away. Your eyes are growing heavy and you worry you might not make it back to your room without falling asleep; would you fall asleep standing up, or would you be sprawled out on the ground for fellow classmates to find you?

The thought drifts away with your consciousness.

The morning light filters through the window and Dimitri feels groggy, wishing he could sleep just a bit longer but knowing there was planning and training to be done. He had gone to sleep rather late the night before, almost drunk on the lack of sleep he’d been getting that week, but he had finally managed to settle his racing mind after talking with you. You had always had a sort of calming effect on him, and he was glad to see that still hadn’t changed even after all these years; your company was enjoyable, very desired these days when he was doing all he could to keep the light of hope alive within himself.

He goes to sit up but finds his chest weighed down, as though something was resting on it; he froze immediately and sank back into the bed, almost afraid to glance down as though a rabid animal might’ve found its way into his room and taken up his chest as their new bed. He takes a deep breath, moving his right arm and-

You never left the night before.

He knew he didn’t quite remember you exiting his room but he was rather tired last night, so it hadn’t meant it didn’t happen. But the evidence of what had happened was now in front of his face, specifically, using his chest as a pillow while snoring away softly. Your hair was splayed out, covering your face, but there was no doubt it was you. He’s frozen again, unable to move both because he’s so flustered at the thought that you spent an entire night sleeping next to him and also because he doesn’t want to disturb such a serene scene.

All the worries you had confided in him last night had been clearly wiped from your mind as you spent time in dreamland, and he didn’t want reality to come crashing down any quicker than it needed to.

“Hey, your highness? You in there? We’ve been looking for-”

Damn Sylvain, and his inability to knock.

There’s a moment of shocked silence from them both, neither speaking a word, just staring each other down even though there was no doubt Sylvain could never wipe what he was seeing from his mind. His future King, found in such a scandalous position, Dimitri was positive he’d never hear the end of it.

When Sylvain turns to bolt, Dimitri is one step ahead, knowing his childhood friend a little too well; of course he’d revel in his embarrassment and want to tell everyone as soon as possible what he witnessed. Said intruder is tackled to the ground unceremoniously, the two men tangling around as the redhead tried to get free and the blonde absolutely refused to allow him to do so. Luckily, Dimitri was stronger, and he knew this, managing to pull Sylvain back into his room and slamming the door behind him without much struggle.

Both men glance back to look at you, who was still dead to the world but had decided to turn over in your sleep. Since Dimitri was no longer there for you to hug, you found his pillow and wrapped your arms around it instead, face snuggling into the soft material (that also smelled a lot like a certain someone). They both looked at you and feel their heart skip a beat; the moment was cute, even if Sylvain knew you were off-limits due to Dimitri’s interest in you.

“You can _not_ tell anybody.” Dimitri’s tone is deadly serious, and he’s giving Sylvain a look that says ‘Listen or I may have to crush you’.

“But we’d all be happy for you, your highness! Although some might be more disappointed to find out you’re more like me in the romance department rather than the prude we’d always figured you were.”

“Nothing occurred.” Dimitri hissed in response, “And you will not say a word, about any of this. Do you understand?”

“Fine, fine! But I’ll always know.”

That’s what he feared, Sylvain of all people knowing you obviously spent the night in his room… He says nothing else as he watches his friend leave, some pep in his step, like he couldn’t wait to get his hands on someone to tell Dimitri’s secret. Frustrating, but at least Dimitri would have the chance to warn you about it when you woke up.

He sits in his chair much like he did last night, looking at you with fondness and warmth, wanting nothing more than to get back into bed with you and have you settled against his chest like you had been before. He wanted to lay there as you slept and admire your peaceful sleeping self, brushing your hair, nose buried in your hair as he absorbed every essence of you before you would be torn away handling your own responsibilities of the day. Perhaps that was something he could look forward to in the future, should he ever gather the courage to confess his feelings.

For now he would simply let you sleep, and hope one day he would be lucky enough to hold you in his arms again.


	28. Domestic Life Series (Mercedes von Martritz) [Headcanons]

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**

  * Mercedes had started to do that even before you were together, seeing it as a cute little thing to do to greet you or say farewell. She especially loves it if it makes you sputter, always apologizing but never forgetting to mention how cute you are when you’re embarrassed. You’re surprised the innocent Mercedes would tease you like that, but you do like that she’s comfortable getting that close to you. 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**

  * Mercedes doesn’t often to sit on your lap, but she does it when she thinks you’re overworking yourself or you’ve sat reading for too long, to the point where she can see your eyes are red from concentrating too hard. She’d pull your seat out slightly so that she could fit herself in there, saying ‘Hello, darling’ before resting her head on your shoulder and asking if you’d be taking a break soon; if you say no, she tells you that perhaps you should take a break soon, before your eyes fell out of your head, since working hard wouldn’t be beneficial if it took you out of commission. 

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**

  * You can always tell when Mercedes is full of anxiety, and despite her often trying to be the level-headed one who doesn’t show her fear often, you can notice the signs with ease. She’s surprised yet pleased at your show of affection, caressing the side of your face lovingly after you seal a promise with that kiss you gave her palm; “We will come back to each other”. Even though she hadn’t really wanted to worry you, she appreciated the comfort you offered and promised to be more upfront next time. 

**Who initiates the forehead touch™?**

  * Mercedes considers this a greeting, one she’ll use on you and only you; she’ll press her forehead against yours while smiling, hoping that all is well before brushing her nose against yours. Whether this turns into anything more depends entirely on who’s around, and if you’re alone, she’ll throw a peck on the lips into the deal. Otherwise she pulls away, holding your hands in hers and asking what was on your agenda for the day. 

**Where do they first say “I love you”?**

  * After a rough battle, when you’re curled up in bed still recovering from your wounds, and Mercedes is tending to you is when you first say it. She takes it in a friendly way, thinking you were just grateful for her taking care of you when you needed someone, but you realize she’s not exactly understanding the point you’re trying to get across. You sit up even as she insists you lie back down, telling her “No, Mercedes, you don’t get it. I love you!” which finally has the point sinking in. She smiles sweetly and gently presses you back into a laying position, repeating that she loves you, too, but you’d better listen to her if you wanted your wounds to heal properly. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who’s cooking?**

  * She really loves the feeling of your arms wrapping around her from behind, even if it ends up startling her enough to dump a little extra spice into the meal she’s preparing. It’s normally salvageable, but even if it’s not, you offer to be the one to cook instead. If this is the case she’ll be the one to wrap her arms around you from behind, cheek pressed against your back as she rests her head and complimenting how wonderful it smells. 

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?  
**

  * Mercedes is quickly on top of taking care of you, able to soothe both your physical pain and your potential anxiety at being injured. Even with little injuries she insists that she treats them properly so they don’t scar or heal incorrectly, and you find she’s quite a lovely nurse. She’ll just about always kiss the wound, too, saying it was an extra touch of magic to assure a painless recovery. 

**Who cuddles up to the other?**

  * Mercedes always tells you to come curl up with her, letting you know she’s always open to cuddling, especially at night. Her presence generally calms you down and helps you feel at ease, and from time to time she’ll hum to help you get to sleep. She admits that she feels much happier at night when she gets to cuddle up with you, and that having you in her arms (or even better, her being in your arms) makes her feel happier than she’s ever felt. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls asleep on them?**

  * You both fall asleep on each other an equal amount of times, though Mercedes is normally the one to wake up and usher you both into the bed where it’s far more comfortable to cuddle up. She loves when you fall asleep on her, your vulnerability a sign of trust, your face relaxed and cute, and your body fitting perfectly snuggled up against hers. She’ll sometimes stroke your hair or hum melodically to wake you up, so that she can bring you back to the bedroom, put you in your pajamas, and then you can both head off to dream wonderland. 

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold?**

  * Mercedes doesn’t mind as she’s mostly likely the older one, she’s used to (and enjoys) being the protector, but she can’t say she doesn’t want to be coddled or be the one being held from time to time. Even if it’s just on special occasions, sometimes you’ll just have to take Mercedes into your arms and let her know that you love her, and that you’re looking out for her, too. She would be extremely happy to hear you say such things, snuggling deeper into your arms and letting out a content sigh at knowing she’s achieved the type of romance she’s always wanted. 


	29. Domestic Life Series (Hubert von Vestra) [Headcanons]

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**

  * It doesn’t take long for you realize how unused to affection Hubert is, but you like to test the limits of what he’ll allow before scolding you to behave. You know areas like the neck will get you a scolding (only because of what it did to him when you kissed there) but his cheek or lips just depended on the person in the area. When you kissed his nose you could see the slight alarm on his face, as he couldn’t tell at all where you were aiming; he mentions that it seems to be something a child would enjoy rather than a grown man, and you ask if that’s how he truly felt about it. He tells you that you may continue to kiss him wherever you please. 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**

  * You didn’t think it would be something Hubert enjoyed as much as he seemed to, but in general, when you ended up on his lap it was by his own machinations. He liked to tug at you when you were standing nearby, hands running along your thighs while you get yourself comfortable. He said he liked doing it because he felt like your bodies always fit perfectly together, and you easily kept him warm in the winter (his blood already ran cold, the winter season left him freezing). 

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**

  * Hubert often does this, and this is his way of telling you not to worry, he’ll be taking care of whatever it is that’s stressing you out. You find that’s the way he most often shows his love for you, by assuring that everything in your life is running smoothly and handling any outside problems that he can physically take care of without you having to do it yourself. If there’s anyone you can rely on to get something done, it’s him. 

**Who initiates the forehead touch™?**

  * Normally proceeded by a “Come closer, my love”, it’s one of those intimate gestures that Hubert is more comfortable with performing, to the point it’s almost natural for him to swoop in and press his forehead against yours, noses brushing against each other, as a simple hello after a long day of attending to his duties. He especially likes to do it if he knows it makes you blush, seeing your cheeks darken and your eyes look anywhere but at him, knowing your heart was likely in a frenzy in your chest. 

**Where do they first say “I love you”?**

  * The first time he says those words to you, they’re whispered against your skin, as though they’re some dangerous secret. His position as Edelgard’s right hand would most likely put you in great danger, but you were already fighting for her, so was the danger not already present? It takes time to absorb his words, to realize Hubert rarely says things he doesn’t mean, and when the war finally ends, you get to return the gesture. Being wrapped tightly in his arms, able to be together (with Edelgard’s blessing, too) you bury your face in his chest and return his sentiments from what felt like long ago. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who’s cooking?**

  * You’re often the one doing this to Hubert, as he takes on cooking duties without question nearly every night. You once asked him why he cooked when he wasn’t particularly fond of it, and you could easily take over for him, but it all goes back to him wanting to be a good husband. He felt he lacked in certain areas but one area he refused to lack in was taking care of your needs, and cooking food for you daily fell under that category. He tells you not to worry, as it’s not so different from attending to Edelgard. 

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?**

  * You’re generally the one who worries about such things, since little things like that can easily float over Hubert’s head as he has what seems like a million other tasks to worry about. You, however, don’t have the same duties and your worry is about him, and since he has a hard time denying you even at peak busy hours, he’d allow you to take care of him for that moment until you were assured the wound was treated properly. He’s not used to having someone care for him in such a delicate way, and always blushes when you tend to him like this. 

**Who cuddles up to the other?**

  * The cuddling in this partnership is equally craved, it’s just the positions that you like to cuddle in that changes. You like to cuddle up to his chest, with either him lying on his back or his side facing you so that you can get as close as you can, occasionally able to lift your head and press a few kisses to his lips before you drift off to sleep. He prefers burying his face in your neck, the sound of your breathing easily lulling him to sleep. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls asleep on them?**

  * Both of you fall asleep on each other, but at different times of day. At night, you’re generally the one falling asleep on him, as he once joked that he does his best work at night and tends to stay up later than most. Sometimes, during the day, if there’s a lull or he’s given some personal time, you’ll catch him nodding off in the middle of the day. He would likely refuse your request to take a full on nap, just in case he is needed, but you don’t mind being a makeshift pillow for your lover while he catches up on his beauty sleep. 

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold?**

  * Hubert likes being held in a certain sense, enjoying greatly when you brush your hand up against his and then intertwine your fingers while you’re in public; no obvious shows, but just enough to let him know you’re there for him. He also enjoys when you hold onto his arm and lean against him while you’re walking somewhere together, it’s a position that he feels he can easily protect you from since you’re so close to him. He, however, prefers to do the holding when it comes to cuddling, or having you comfortably nuzzled against his chest when you’re trying to sleep at night. 


	30. Restraint (Hubert von Vestra)

He tried not to get ahead of himself. 

So you’d taken an interest in him, something that most people didn’t do aside from Edelgard. So what? You were in the same house, of course you were being friendly to him. At first, he hadn’t thought much of it, not feeling either which way about you as he knew that if you were to turn against Edelgard he would have to kill you. 

But something changed. 

Suddenly your smile seemed brighter, suddenly his heart stuttered when your eyes met his and you asked if he’d like to join you for tea (you offered to make him coffee, since he’d taught you how during one of your many conversations), suddenly it was so much harder to breath when you were around, even if you were simply standing next to him. His thoughts seemed to run together and become incoherent when they were focused on you, he seemed to be able to blab on and on, in constant run-on sentences, when the topic was you. 

Was this love? 

Hubert thought so, but he didn’t dare say it out loud.

No, he had to keep it locked away, he had to forget that he was a human being with feelings and regard himself as Edelgard’s vassal, nothing more. 

One day, he hoped he’d give himself the chance to love you freely. 

For now, he had duties to fulfill. 


	31. Under the Stars (Linhardt von Hevring)

You had never been one for fancy occasions.

When the ball had first been announced, you hadn’t joined your classmates in the excitement, instead knowing you would be obligated to show up and dance with a person or two. You weren’t excited at the prospect of having to do that, and though it sounded conceited, you didn’t want to have to reject people who asked you to dance just because they weren’t actually the person you wanted to dance with.

The night of the ball arrived quickly, as most things that you don’t want to do seem to, and you find yourself wandering through the crowds, avoiding any who have stared at you a little too long. You’re looking for Linhardt, someone else you knew wouldn’t be interested in most of the hub bub, and you spot him darting outside just before you can get to him. You turned down a few more potential suitors before you follow his quick escape, thankful you could at least use ‘I went to find Linhardt!’ as an excuse if Edelgard asked why you’d left.

You find him in the courtyard in the grass, not quite nodding off but with his eyes half-lidded, as though he could fall asleep any second. You didn’t doubt that for a moment, and even have an internal argument with yourself on whether you should disturb him or not. That turns out not to be your choice to make as Linhardt’s eyes drifted from the moon to you, head cocking to the side as he silently questions if you need something from him.

“Tired of partying already?” You asked playfully, taking the invitation to speak to him and heading closer to where he lay. “I’m actually quite surprised that you even showed up.”

“Edelgard… wanted me to.” That’s all he had to say for you to understand, and you nodded. “All our other classmates seemed excited for it. Are you not?”

“Well, the whole idea of balls in general is their romantic atmosphere, right? I’m sure there’s more politics behind it, but… there’s just too many people in there to dance comfortably, without fear of bumping into them.”

“This is far more romantic than being stuffed together inside, barely able to move without running into another person.” Linhardt continued to stare up at the stars. “I wouldn’t mind dancing if there hadn’t been so many people around.”

“So would you dance with me, then? Out here, under the stars?” You offered a hand to him, and he stares at it, then you, then back to it. You can see the internal debate on how much energy this is going to cost him, but whatever calculations he was doing in his head seem to come up positive, as he cautiously takes it. “Don’t worry, you can just follow my lead.”

“Gladly.” He nodded, giving you that soft smile that made your head spin.

You spent the night under the stars with a person who was as fond of you as you were of him.

It couldn’t get better than that.


	32. Fantasies (Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd) [College AU] [NSFW]

As though he didn’t _already _have a hard enough time focusing. 

He hates, that despite being out of high school for at least a few years at this point, and experiencing plenty of painstaking adult decisions, he was acting much like a teenage boy in regards to you. He felt giddy when you so much as brushed up against him, and tightly squeezed his thighs together to hide what it did to him, though you wouldn’t have noticed unless you were under the table and eye-to-eye with his crotch. That was another thought that he wanted to swiftly sweep under the rug before it got too out-of-hand, and he found that most of his class time was spent focusing on pushing those thoughts away rather than on the material that needed to be studied. 

And if those simple brushes against him weren’t hard enough to ignore, you picked up a habit. 

A painstakingly… attractive habit. 

Dimitri makes a conscious effort not to stare at you while class is in session, only turning to you now and again if you ask to glance at his notes or to borrow a pen since yours had run out of ink. But from the corner of his eye he can see it, he can see the way the pen sits on your lips; he also becomes acutely aware that there are many things that are shaped phallically that he’d never noticed or even thought about before. 

He didn’t have much experience in the sexual department, as most of his high school years were spent on getting perfect attendance and grades. His family would accept nothing but that, and thus he was held to such a high standard he wonders if he ever truly got to act like a child and enjoy himself. Those are just more things that he pushes to the back of his mind, worrying one day he may be forced to confront all the things he puts back there as they are only weakly held back by a rusted lock that seems to degrade with every new thought he shoves in. 

He wasn’t completely clueless as to what sex is, or even some particular acts, as Sylvain had made it a habit of openly discussing all of his encounters. If there was anyone Dimitri could go to for advice on the matter, it’d be him, but that would be the last thing he’d consider in the lines of solving this problem. Now that he thought about it, had he even masturbated before? Surely he had, he was still a boy, who had hit puberty long ago and had discovered there were certain things that really enticed him, but since then…

It’s been awhile since he’d properly touched himself. 

His face grew pink and you tilt your head questionably, tapping his shoulder and snapping Dimitri’s attention to you; he looks like he wants to be anywhere but next to you right now, but you don’t take it offensively. Dimitri had always been rather odd around you since the very start, so you assumed he was just caught up in his thoughts. You pointed out the pages that he had to read for homework, since he hadn’t written them down, and he thanks you profusely before going rigid again and staring straight ahead at the professor. 

He rushes back to his room as soon as class is over, bidding you farewell (he didn’t want to be rude) before there was only a Dimitri-shaped dust cloud next to you. You decided it was likely better not to question it, and hopefully, you’d get his number one day so you could just text him to see if he’s just overworking himself. For now, though, you head to your next class. 

Dimitri does not. 

His classes for the rest of the day are cancelled, a welcome blessing as he’s so flustered he doesn’t think he’d be able to concentrate in them regardless. His thoughts are plagued by you and your mouth, so soft, so inviting, the way your tongue- 

He slams the door to his room and locks it behind him, looking down at his pants and noticing that he’s still hard. He had darted across campus as quickly as he could with his books covering his lower regions, hoping no one noticed his odd behavior (and praying to any God who would listen that no one from Blue Lions would suddenly appear on his path and call him out). He knows getting an early start on homework would be the right thing to do, but first… he needs to handle his problem. 

The house, for once, is silent as most of the others are out at class or working, making him feel slightly less awkward for what he’s about to do. He wonders if there’s any going back after this, after imagining you in such a scandalous position, but he once again tries not to get too caught up in his thoughts. That rusted lock needed to last him as long as possible, he couldn’t tempt fate and shove more guilty feelings in there. 

He lays on his bed and unzips his pants, sliding them down partially and sliding his dick through the front of his boxers; there’s pre-cum dripping from the tip that he swipes away, shivering at the pleasure the small movement causes to course through his body. He closes his eyes and pretends it’s your hand on him, moving slowly at first before his movements begin to speed up. He thinks of you leaning down to press a kiss to the tip playfully, then how your tongue would glide across the tip, along the sides, teasing, wonderful-

He lets out a breathy sigh and arches his back, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he holds back his moans; he hadn’t realized he was this sensitive, nor that it would be this difficult to not be vocal. Even if no one was here at the moment, he couldn’t risk one of them walking in, hearing him going to town on himself. He’d never hear the end of it, and there were already enough things he didn’t hear the end of, he’d rather not add to that pile, either. 

The thought of your mouth wrapping completely around his dick, warm, wet, welcoming, is what finally sends him teetering over the edge. He bites his hand to muffle the cry that he just couldn’t hold back, cum sliding down his hand and nearly staining his boxer before he quickly removes it. He feels like a hot mess, his hair tousled, his cheeks still flushed, and he’s quick to wash away the reminder of what he’d just done. He feels mildly guilty, but there’s no way you’d ever find out about this, right? 

With his mind at ease for the time being, he begins his work, trying his best to ignore the possibility that one day that fantasy could be a reality. 


	33. Domestic Life Series (Ashe Ubert) [Headcanons]

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**

  * Kisses on the nose are about the only kisses Ashe can gather enough courage to give you in public at first, and it makes the two of you look like a sickeningly sweet couple. He’s normally the one who ends up blushing, however, though if you wore a matching pair of heated cheeks it would make him laugh at how you’re both a little awkward with each other still. 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**

  * Ashe doesn’t mind if you share a chair with him, but sitting on his lap… can have different effects that he might not wanting happening in front of other people. He doesn’t mind if it’s just the two of you because it’s imply another cuddling position and he doesn’t feel self-conscious about anything that may happen next, but he knows there are certain people he’s friends with who would _gladly _embarrass him should they notice. 

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**

  * Ashe would do this, especially because he thinks it’s a knightly thing to do; gallantly reassuring his loved one that he’d come back unharmed, and that they had nothing to worry about, even if that wasn’t necessarily true. His voice may even shake a bit as he declares this to you, but there’s confidence and determination shining in his eyes, letting you know he has all intentions of crawling back to you if he has to. 

**Who initiates the forehead touch™?**

  * Ashe, when he gets excited, will sometimes press his forehead against yours, smiling happily and mentioning how happy he is to be this close with you. You notice that Ashe is rather affectionate often, and that when he thinks of you, he always seems to brighten up or get a cute smile on his face. He tells you when he gets that sudden jolt of electricity, that ‘I love this person so much’ feeling, that he just craves being closer to you, so it’s why he tends to get into your personal space without a real warning. 

**Where do they first say “I love you”?**

  * It just bursts out of Ashe when the two of you are cuddled up together, a long day of hard work under your belt and another hard day coming up soon. He doesn’t know why he was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling to confess this to you, but seeing as you were clearly already close, what could it hurt? Your relationship hadn’t been a conventional one but he wanted, needed, you to know all that you meant to him, and he hopes that despite his past, you’ll feel the same. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who’s cooking?**

  * You like to do this for Ashe as a ‘thank you for the meal!’ type gesture, as he often takes on the cooking duties himself. You know he enjoys cooking, but it has to be a hassle to cook just about all the meals in the home, every day, so you want to let him know he’s appreciated. He likes when you check in on him while he’s cooking, too, as he can get you to taste test things to see if it’s going in the direction he wants it to. 

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?  
**

  * Ashe takes wounds seriously, and he reminds you of a stern mother when he tells you to take care of yourself and be careful. He has great bedside manner, and you like to watch him cautiously take care of any wound you get, no matter how big or small. He flinches if he causes you to cry out in pain (some paper-cuts _hurt_), quietly apologizing and applying a more gentle touch as he bandages you up. 

**Who cuddles up to the other?**

  * Ashe does it without even noticing, like if he’s reading a book and likes a line enough to show it to you, he’ll automatically get as close as possible to you before pointing it out. You’ve noticed there’s a lot of things that he does that don’t require him to be close, but he’ll do so anyway before continuing on; it’s like he can’t directly say he wants to cuddle, but he’ll latch onto any opportunity where he can initiate it. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls asleep on them?**

  * Ashe generally follows a set schedule, so if you keep him up past when he normally goes to bed, you can guarantee he’s the one falling asleep on you. He tries to brush it off as you just being too comfortable for him to resist, slightly embarrassed that he’s like an old man who can’t seem to stay up during the ‘young adult’ hours, but he’s irresistibly cute and peaceful looking when he’s asleep.

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold?**

  * There are some days where Ashe just wants to melt away, to forget that he’s human and just be a blob that requires affection, and those are the days that he likes being held more than holding. There’s something comforting, something that keeps him ‘present’ when he feels your arms around him, your scent calming, telling him that everything will be okay and even if he was feeling dreadful now, tomorrow was another day. 


	34. Domestic Life Series (Caspar von Bergliez) [Headcanons]

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**

  * He’s very easily flustered from shows of affection, especially in the beginning of the relationship, but he looks so ridiculously cute when you kiss his nose you can’t stop yourself. It’s not as though he attempts to stop you, even when he can see it coming a mile away, he just mutters about it under his breath until you give him a kiss on the lips, too. 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**

  * You have a tendency of ‘falling’ into his lap, mostly because Caspar tugs at your hand and you can use the excuse to anchor him to his spot for an hour or so, getting the cuddles you desire as you know he won’t deny you. No matter how long you’ve been together or how often you pull this on him, his cheeks always become dusted pink and he acts like it’s the first time, muttering that he’s not a chair before you silence him with kisses and insist that he actually is _the _most comfortable chair. 

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**

  * You do, as gentle and quiet displays of affection aren’t generally Caspar’s style. He’s also the one likely to rush off into battle, having to leave you behind, and you know he worries endlessly when he’s not at home to protect you. You do all that you can to silence his worries, giving him a sweet kiss and telling him you’ll stay safe, hoping he’ll do the same as you’ll be eagerly waiting for him to come home. 

**Who initiates the forehead touch™?**

  * You generally do, guiding Caspar’s forehead to your own and pressing against it, sometimes rubbing your noses together and giggling. You know he likes when you do this intimate gesture, but don’t trust him enough to initiate as you feel you might end up with a cracked skull; he follows your lead happily, as it still gets him what he wants and he doesn’t have to feel guilty about potentially hurting you. 

**Where do they first say “I love you”?**

  * In the most inconvenient place, of course, because Caspar is impulsive and doesn’t always have good romantic sense. Fighting side-by-side ib the battlefield during an incredibly dangerous mission, he finally decides he can’t hold his feelings in anymore; his very loud confession of love startles all enemies nearby and allows them to easily be taken out in the following moments as they’re wondering if that moment was just a mass hallucination. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who’s cooking?**

  * You’re the one who normally does that, but generally it’s not romantic in nature, as Caspar is setting something on fire at all times when he’s in the kitchen (you’re trying to pull him away before he sets himself ablaze essentially). He tries to cook from time to time because he wants to prove he can be a good husband, even though he admits he’s not cut out for the more domestic parts of life. 

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?**

  * Caspar has a tendency to get hurt and then power through, not worrying about his wounds nearly as much as you do. Even with minor things, he simply wants to brush it off and tells you it’s not a big deal while you roll your eyes and tell him he should at least let you clean it. He’s weak to you and agrees without much argument, squirming around as you tend to him, preferring it when it’s the other way around and he’s taking care of you. 

**Who cuddles up to the other?**

  * Caspar is the one who’s often struck with the cuddle bug, especially when night falls and he finds himself having difficulty falling asleep. He admits that he has trouble getting warm and comfortable at night, trying a variety of positions before he finally finds that curling up beside you was the cure to all his nighttime ails. When you awake in the morning your limbs are generally tangled, and he may or may not have drooled on you, but you’re happy to offer your services to your love. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls asleep on them?**

  * Caspar has the incredible ability to fall asleep just about anywhere when he’s tired, so often he’s the one falling asleep on you. You think he’s rather adorable, which he normally is, but he’s slightly less loud when he’s asleep. He still mumbles in his sleep, sometimes facing off against an enemy and other times whispering sweet nothings to dream you, but either way, you simply let him sleep as you know he doesn’t get nearly enough of it. 

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold?**

  * Caspar likes to hold you in probably every sense of the word, he likes to hold you at night, he likes to hold you against his side when you’re out, and he likes to hoist you up to sit on his shoulder whenever he feels like it. He just enjoys the feeling of being close to you and having you in his arms, something he wonders about aloud and asks if it’s normal to feel when you love someone. You think it’s funny that he’s asking, but yes, you assure him, it’s pretty normal (mostly) and you’re more than happy to indulge him. 


	35. In The Heat of Battle (Caspar von Bergliez)

You had seen Caspar briefly that morning.

You hadn’t been paying much attention, sitting at the dining table with your food half finished, doodling in your notebook as you tried to think of anything but the upcoming battle. You hadn’t confided in many your apprehension, but knowing where your loyalty lay, you would fight alongside your friends until the very end. It just so happened that one of those friends popped into the same dining hall you were lost in your thoughts at, and decided it was the perfect moment to talk to you.

“Hey!” You manage to not ruin the doodle you’re working on even when you jumped in surprise, turning to face Caspar with wide eyes before your face relaxed into a smile. You should’ve known it was him, he almost had an _obligation_ to break the peace when rooms got a little too quiet. “What’re you drawing there?”

“Just a little something… I’ve heard enemy troops have been spotted getting closer to the perimeter.”

The conversation continues from there about what the two of you were to do, about the reason behind this war, and the people fighting it. Caspar seemed to have reservations but he was also determined to properly serve the person he was working under, and you could understand exactly why he felt that way. It’s what you admired about him so much, his tenacity, his willingness to throw himself in one hundred and ten percent, Casper was a true knight, through and through.

The battle hits quicker than you thought it would.

Your first thought is with Caspar, and his with you, but you knew to survive that you had to think of yourself in this moment. With each arrow that flies by you, with every ally you see go down, after each enemy you strike down with your own two hands, you realize how fleeting life could truly be. You had held something inside of you for so long, your feelings for him, and had never had the chance to tell him how you truly felt. You don’t realize that he’s thinking the same, even as he swings his axe, pushing through the opposition, wanting nothing more than to know that you’re okay.

But he’d have to _live_ to see that.

Caspar wished he could say the battle was over as quickly as it came, but it seemed to last unbearably long, the enemy refusing to give in even as their numbers dwindled to near nothing. Life seemed to be a blur, his body working in auto-pilot, even as victory was won and cheers began to ring out across the battlefield. He could barely see straight as he stumbled around, being led by his brothers in arms to get taken care of at the closest medical station. His thoughts, now that he was no longer under the immediate threat of death, were on you.

It’s by pure luck that you wander into the same medical station, eyes sweeping over the crowds of people to see if you can find exactly who you’re looking for.

Caspar looks stressed, worried, blood and dirt on his face that he hastily tries to wipe away when your eyes meet. You’re filled with relief to see him, stumbling forward and through the throng of soldiers in your path to reach him. Though the two of you hadn’t ever established anything romantic, it just felt more than natural to be in each other’s arms now, something you’re positive Caspar wanted just as much as you did. Your face gets buried in his neck and he nuzzled his nose into your hair, appreciating you, every bit of you, that was still alive and breathing and in his arms.

“I-I was worried that… I’d never get to see you again and I-“ You pulled back to look up at Caspar with surprise, you don’t think you’d ever heard him sound like this before; his voice was shaky, like he was on the verge of tears and struggling to keep his eyes dry. “I’m so sorry that I never told you how much I cared about you. How I wanted to spend my life with you. But I can’t keep it inside any longer. I have to… I have to tell everyone how much I love you!”

“You could also just… tell me that, and not everyone else.” Your heart is overwhelmed with positivity, with love and joy and other indescribable feelings that made you want to burst. You could already see the other knights turning to look at the two of you curiously, wondering exactly what was going on, or perhaps finally registering the loud declaration of love in Caspar’s unmistakable voice. “Can we go somewhere private?”

His entire face is burning now, not just because he practically screamed his love in your face, but because now you wanted to be alone with him? He hadn’t even considered if you returned his feelings, or if he deserved to have someone like you love him, he had just gone ahead and selfishly imposed on you without thought of the consequences. It’s not the first time he’d ever done it, and he doubted it’d be the last, but he allowed you to push him out of the medical tent and away from the crowds of people until the two of you were finally alone in a corridor.

“Caspar…” You hummed out his name, holding his hand in your own. “I… I love you, too. And it makes me incredibly happy to hear that you feel the same.”

“No way- Really?!” You giggled into your hand at how surprised he looked. “I can’t believe I got someone like you to fall for me. Now I- Well, I can’t really think of what else to say. I mean, I have a lot more to say to you but I just… Can I kiss you? Is that something I can do?”

“Yes.” The corners of your mouth quirked up into a small smile. “You may kiss me, Caspar.”

He warily leans forward, fingers cupping your face as he slowly leaned closer and closer. He hesitates briefly when your noses brush against each other, realizing how close you were, realizing how he probably smelled like blood, sweat, and dirt… But it didn’t really matter anymore. He was swallowed up entirely in his feelings for you, in being given permission to be this close to you, and he planned on living in the moment for as long as possible.

Moments like these didn’t come often, but when they did, Caspar knew he’d have to give them his all.


	36. Cold Mornings (Linhardt von Hevring)

Winters had always been the worst to Linhardt.

He was already a naturally sleepy man, but the minute he rose in the morning and his feet hit the cold ground, he wanted nothing more than to disappear back into his comfortable bed and hibernate. He had many dreams where this was the case, where he could simply curl up in his bed and sleep to his hearts content, only having to wake to partake in the research that he was interested in doing. Unfortunately, he was a man burdened with responsibilities he must attend to (that weren’t always particularly interesting to him), and he’d much rather deal with the cold floor instead of the wrath of his superiors. These mornings are the ones where he rarely says a word to anyone, face buried in his books as he tries his best to concentrate and do what he can.

The days he has off, though rare, are ones that he cherished.

Not many people tend to see him at all, and you know he considers you a friend if he bothers to speak to you at all on his days off. Linhardt was an odd man, but not one who was hard to understand once you truly got to know who he was. Considering you were his significant other, you were blessed to know the man and to be allowed into his room, another place that he considered off limits to those he didn’t care for or who only wanted to bother him about work. He had always been very particular about who he allowed in his personal space, and it was an honor when, even before you’d officially become a couple, he let you be close to him.

“Linhardt, are you still in bed?”

You knocked on his door as a warning, to be polite, but you knew that an answer was not likely to come your way. You tested the door knob and are pleased to see he hasn’t locked it, slipping inside and locking it yourself as you know he wouldn’t want to be interrupted by anyone else when he was trying to sleep in. You looked at him fondly from your spot by his door, seeing his hair a disheveled mess, spread across his pillow as though he had plopped himself down last night and immediately passed out. You had once even seen a thin line of drool coming from his mouth before, but generally, he looked quite similar to an angel when he slept.

Sometimes, you couldn’t help but admire him, and you did so now in the gentle light of the rising sun. At times you couldn’t help but feel eternally grateful to be with someone like him, and he had often stated that was the case for him, too. The pair of you just seemed to have _immense_ luck in finding each other. You closed the curtains on his window so that the room became darker, the sleeping conditions a bit more prime. You consider simply crawling into his bed but decide you should warn him first, gently shaking him, greeting him and letting him know that it was you.

Linhardt looked up at you bleary-eyed, mumbling out a barely coherent greeting before allowing his head to flop back down onto his pillow. Your lips curved up into a loving smile as you stroke his cheek, knowing that it didn’t matter if he woke up or not; your intentions in coming here hadn’t been to wake him up.

It had been to join him in his slumber.

“Move over, please.”

Linhardt does the minimal amount of wiggling he has to to give you the room you needed on the bed beside him, shivering from the momentary loss of warmth as the covers are pulled back so you can slip into bed beside him. He quickly recovers the lost warmth but curling up beside you, knowing you were practically a human radiator, which was probably another reason he didn’t get mad at you for waking him in the morning like this. You made up for it with body heat, which he was eternally grateful for, because at times it felt like the blanket was not enough.

He greeted you with a sleepy kiss that just misses your lips, but you know he was probably up late the night before, absorbed in his research and unable to restrain himself from continuing on. You’d walked in on him in the mornings after a stint like that, having to be the one to tuck him into bed, telling his superiors that he was extremely sick and that you’d have to help with his duties for the day. You’re grateful that now he’s at least learning a little more about how to reel himself in, even when his passions overwhelm him.

“You should just sleep beside me from now on.” His arms wrapped around you tightly, “You tend to end up in my bed in the mornings, why not cut out the leg work and just sleep here?”

“I- Well, how romantic of you. If you wanted to keep using me for my warmth, you could’ve just said so.” You pressed your lips to his forehead and he lets out a content sigh, sharing your smile now. “But if I stayed here, would you ever leave your bed? Or allow me to leave?”

“Hmm… you’re probably right. But I don’t really care. If I could spend the rest of my life like this with you, then I think I would still find my life fulfilling.” He paused for a moment. “I’ll have to use part of the bed for books, but I believe we could make it work.”

“You are truly an enlightened man.” You give him another kiss on the crown of his head, and he buries himself as deep into your arms as he possibly could. He had mentioned before that your warmth was an addiction, and in the winter, you could truly see what he meant by that. “But let’s get back to sleeping.”

Linhardt whole-heartedly agreed, and was asleep again, this time in your arms, in a matter of seconds.


	37. Introverts (Ignatz Victor)

Parties had never really been his thing.

Ignatz couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy being social, he liked to have conversations with his friends and if there were people who were knowledgeable about art, he could take up about an hour or two of their time. It wore him out easily, though, having to keep up appearances and make polite conversation, and if he had no one to talk to he finds that he becomes quickly tired about an hour in. He avoided these parties if he could, but it was good to network with the other nobles who might commission him for his skills, and he has to admit more than one wonderful deal had been made at parties just like the one he was currently at.

He felt even worse about dragging you along with him, but it seemed you wanted to keep him company in case there was no work to be found, and for that, he’s eternally grateful for you. He knew you were a selfless person but to know you’d make yourself uncomfortable just so that he wouldn’t be meant a great deal, and he never pushed too much at these parties; even while talking his eyes would always dart over to where you were, looking for any signs of distress, knowing exactly when you were burnt out and the two of you would make a great escape.

As another great, yet exhausting, conversation ends and Ignatz scribbles down a few details from his potential new customer, you approached him and waited patiently until he was finished. Once he glances up he can see that you, too, look exhausted, and he smiled.

“Would you like to take a walk in the gardens before we go? I hear this is the perfect time of year for it.”

You nodded your head and he reached over to grab your hand, a move that would’ve been considered very bold when the two of you had been in your courting period. But it had been a few years since then, and Ignatz had learned your likes and dislikes when it came to physical affection; he knew what boundaries not to push, and what little things you wouldn’t mind (and that made you incredibly happy when he did it without asking). Holding your hand is one of them, and as the cool night air hits both of your faces as you enter the garden area, he stops leading you and instead laces his fingers with yours.

“Nothing could ever compare to your beauty, but these roses are rather stunning.”

“I agree.”

“The moonlight can really help bring out the beauty of things, just like the sun can when it’s setting or rising.” He turned to look at you, a fond look on his face. “Have I told you that… that you look quite stunning tonight?”

“You might have mentioned it. I don’t mind hearing it again.” A blush is blooming across his face, one that could put the reddest of roses to shame, and you can feel your own cheeks warming. No matter how many compliments he sent your way, you couldn’t help but feel that same giddy feeling you’d felt when he first confessed; there was never a day that went by where Ignatz didn’t appreciate every bit of you that he could. “You look handsome yourself. I’ve always loved you in formal wear.”

“I-Is that so?” He looked away from you now that you’d complimented him, his heart beating hard in his chest. He’d thought he’d get over this feeling, the puppy love stage, but there were still so many things you could do or say to him that made him feel like a complete mess.

The next few moments are spent in a comfortable silence, the two of you holding hands, walking through the garden and appreciating the beauty of nature. You could see the inspired look in Ignatz eyes, knowing that no matter how tired he’d been inside, he was undoubtedly going to go home and start painting right away, while the roses were fresh in his mind. You could only imagine what else he would do, but that was the fun of being with him; you got to see the adventure that his imagination took him on, and where it’s final destination was. Getting to admire where it all came together… now you were getting as excited as he was!

“Let’s head home.” He pulled your hand up to his face, kissing your knuckles. In turn you lean over to kiss his cheek, amused when you see the red, which had been fading, come back full force. “You need your rest, as do I.”

“But I know you my love, and I know that look in your eye. You’re going to paint when you’re home, aren’t you?”

“You can see right through me, can’t you?” You both laughed. “I have a few ideas… would you like to hear them as we walk?”

“Of course.”

Balls and parties weren’t all that bad, you think, especially not when they’re spent with Ignatz.


	38. Love (Hubert von Vestra)

Hubert was a hard man to read.

When you’d first talked to him, showing interest in a friendship, he had been clearly surprised. He’d mentioned immediately that others don’t often bother getting to know him, as he was rather scary (and he admits that he only adds to the image by purposely acting intimidating to keep Edelgard safe). He was grateful that you took the time out of your day to speak with him, no matter how briefly, and he soon found that he craved your conversation at least at some point during the day. If he saw you while traveling around the castle, attending to his duties, he would stop what he was doing and be the one to start the conversation.

This had surprised many who knew him.

They didn’t think that Hubert was capable of love (harsh) for anyone but Edelgard, but he stated that was anything but true. He cared deeply for the Empress but his feelings for her were not romantic in nature, and he had a few crushes over the years. He stubbornly refused to elaborate on who these crushes were, and though there was speculation that it could’ve been any member of Black Eagle house, the more tea times you spent together, the more obvious it came to the outer world that you were special in Hubert’s eyes.

And you certainly were, which was something that Hubert let you know. He might not be a man who knows how to voice his feelings well, but he always made attempts, and he didn’t want to let another day go by where you didn’t realize the impact you had on him. You inspired him to strive to be a better, stronger person, who made all the work he did, even the littlest of things, feel noticed and appreciated. A man such as he did not seem to suit the word love, but it was the only word he could think to describe how he felt for you, admitting that it was most likely romantic in nature.

Your relationship with him wasn’t an open one, it was more rumored and gossiped about, but it was far funnier that way. Hubert enjoyed being a fly on the wall and listening to all the things people had to say, as they were quite baffled why someone as sweet and quiet as you would fall for someone as spooky as him. You had told him why you’d fallen for him, but those words were for him, only him, and he had no intention of informing the curious masses of what they were. He sometimes told you the things that people would say, feeling an overwhelming warmth in his chest when you wanted to defend him, but insisting that nothing about it bothered him. All that he needed was you by his side, loving him as you did, and he would be content.

Sometimes, his work called for him to travel.

“I’ll be back soon.” He had left you with those simple words, and a kiss on the cheek, disappearing into the dark of the night.

Things had felt so different without him around, even as you continued around the castle handling your own duties. Your bed wasn’t nearly as warm without him in it, your days felt like they dragged on without having him to see at the end of it, you felt laughably embarrassing about how much you missed him despite his joking ‘don’t miss me too much’ comment that he’d said when first talking about the trip. You were normally invited to accompany him, but you sensed that this one involved a bit more danger, which meant he wanted to keep you at a careful distance. This only made you miss him more, worried that he might not come back to you; these negative thoughts hurt to have, as did the dreams that would come when you think of his espionage acts going wrong all too quickly.

But his sudden appearance home from this mission was both a great relief, and a wonderful surprise.

“You’re back!” You exclaim breathlessly, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, but knowing he preferred to do such things in private. He gave you a tired smile, hand resting on the side of your arm as he leads you away from the other soldiers and to the room you now shared. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I can guarantee that I’ve missed you far more.” He closed the door to the room, locking it so that you’re quality time together would not be interrupted. He didn’t have much time, as he would be expected to report to Edelgard as soon as he could, but he always took the time to greet you first, to check in on you. “Come closer, my love.”

The intimacy of the forehead touch was not lost on you, and despite being this close to him countless times, the move still manages to fluster you endlessly. You think it’s why he chooses to do it so often, especially after being gone for a week, as it fulfilled his want to be close to you and his need to see you blush, just for him. He nuzzles his nose against yours, eyes fluttering closed and letting out a soft, content sigh while you mirror his movements. At some point without realizing you’d both moved closer, so that now your lips were mere inches apart. Hubert chooses to close the gap, stealing a few quick, chaste kisses before he pulled away.

He missed the contact already, but his duty called, and you would surely be here when he was done with his report.

“I must go.”

“At least this time, it’s not too far.” You smiled, that million watt smile that made his heart jump, that made him see the world as being far brighter than it was, and that made it difficult for him to leave your side. He offers a tight hug, rubbing your back lovingly before finally gathering the rest of his willpower and pulling away.

“I’ll be back soon, and I won’t keep you waiting long.”

After his report is given, the rest of his night is spent focused on you, the person he was always happy to come home to.


	39. Cooking Lessons (Ashe Ubert)

What was a man to do?

Ashe’s dreams had been plagued recently, to the point where he woke up sweating, unable to fall asleep as he bitterly stared at the ceiling and wondered when his brain would stop attempting to torture him in this way. Thoughts and distant memories of the dream would swirl around in his head, almost torturously, keeping him awake, nervous, unable to fall back asleep. When the sun finally rose and he had to accept that he would truly have no hope of resting any longer, he’d get up, splash some water on his face, and hope that the day kept him busy enough that he didn’t have to think about his dreams.

They were all centered on you.

They weren’t nightmares, far from it, more like a portrait of what could be if he could gather the courage to _actually_ _talk to you_. He didn’t strike himself as being shy, and he was rather social and talkative around those with whom he was comfortable, but when it came to you… He was tongue-tied! His brain ceased to function, his heart froze in his chest as though it’d seen a ghost, and he looks at you like a man who’d been in the desert for a week and you were a glass of icy cold water. It was almost pathetic, Felix had said it was _absolutely_ pathetic, but he couldn’t help but be starstruck. The two of you had talked just fine before he’d realized he had feelings for you, and even despite his odd behavior, you still seemed to make conversation with him as best you could while he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

“You should do something where you feel completely in your element.” Dimitri had suggested, his King quite kind in listening to Ashe’s romantic woes. “I suppose the kitchen would be best, Dedue, don’t you agree?”

The stoic man had nodded in agreement.

“Should I… offer her cooking lessons? Or, to cook together with me? But how would I even bring that up with her-?”

He was briefly thrown into despair again while Dimitri and Dedue tried to calm him, telling him to simply ask and go from there. You were a kind person who, even if you thought the request odd, would likely enjoy spending the extra time with him! Even if you didn’t, perhaps you would offer up a different thing to do to spend time together, and then Ashe wouldn’t have to worry about it any longer, as it would be confirmation that you wanted to spend time with him! These encouragements are what finally goes Ashe to inhale deeply, exhale, and then stand up straight, a determined look in his eyes.

“I’m going to ask her if she wants cooking lessons!”

“I wish you luck.” Dimitri smiled at his friend. “I may not have much experience with such things, but I firmly believe that you would make for a wonderful significant other, Ashe.”

Ashe walked away with a newfound sense of confidence, a smile on his face as he thinks about how much fun it could be to spend an entire afternoon or night with you cooking up whatever your heart desired. It was something he was good at, and genuinely enjoyed doing, and if you were the type to be wooed by good food… then he was a shoe-in! Now, he just had to get through a conversation with you without making himself look like a fool.

“Cooking lessons?” You tilted your head curiously. “I didn’t know you offered such a class!”

“Well, it’s not really a class.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “It’s just, I really enjoy cooking with others, and- Oh, I don’t mean to imply that you’re a bad cook, I was just wondering if you’d like… to cook something… with me?”

“Of course.” You prove yourself to be an angel once again by ignoring the awkward pauses in sentences as Ashe tries to keep it together. “I have to warn you that I’m not a great cook. Edible, but that doesn’t always mean tasty.”

“Don’t worry, Mercedes accidentally made a bomb in the kitchen once.” From the surprised look on your face, he’d say you hadn’t heard that tale before, which was an opening that he couldn’t ignore. “Why don’t we start the lessons now? On the way, I can tell you the story about Mercedes.”

For once, he doesn’t overthink about the fact that he’s talking with you, and talks with you how he used to when you were just friends (instead of the person who he had dreams about daily). The conversation flowed so naturally he had to chide himself for acting like a fool, as nothing about you had changed at all just because certain things had made him realize how attractive you were. You were still the person you had always been, someone he cherished and cared deeply for, and he shouldn’t change how he acted just because of these newfound feelings.

“I’m at your mercy, professor!” You bowed respectfully to him and he can’t help but laugh, commencing the lesson without further ado.

Ashe is a good teacher, even if being this close to you makes him fidgety, and he quickly runs through the basics of cooking to keep you up to speed. You nodded along like a diligent student, watching as he passionately talked about the types of foods he liked to cook, before questioning what your favorite foods happened to be. He was keeping this information in his head for later, for the wooing process should everything go smoothly today, but the two of you chattered as Ashe gathered the ingredients.

The lesson consisted mostly of you listening to Ashe tell you what ingredients to use, mixing them together yourself, rolling dough, doing many things that you rarely found yourself doing before. He was having you make something simple, but that had a decent amount of parts to it, to flex his cooking skills to you while also (hopefully) teaching you a few general skills that you could build upon during later lessons (he was really getting ahead of himself now). He watches you with quiet fascination as you concentrate hard on what you’re doing, thinking about how lovely you looked covered in flour with an apron on.

“I’m glad that we finally go to spend some time together.”

Once the food was cooking over a fire, you and Ashe finally had a moment for casual conversation. You were cleaning a few dishes while he cleaned off the counters you used, and he turned to glance back at you once you made that statement.

“Has it been that long?”

“It feels like it. You’re always busy- Not that that’s a bad thing! But even when you’re around it really feels like… you don’t want to be around me.”

That was the opposite of how he ever wanted to make you feel, and the guilt begins to eat at him. He knew you had noticed his odd behavior but he hadn’t counted on you blaming yourself for it, he had hoped you just thought he was a weirdo of some sort and leave it at that. He wants to gush about you, he wants to tell you he loves talking to you and spending time around you and hearing you talk, but his brain is coming up with exactly zero useful things to say in the moment. It was your turn to look at him, confused, and as he opened his mouth to say something, you began to sniff the air.

“Is it burning?”

“Oh, Goddess.”

The meal was slightly overcooked, perhaps a bit chewy, and you both looked at it with mild disdain. He wasn’t quite sure where it went wrong, most likely during the heating process as he hadn’t been paying as close attention as he should’ve but he patted your shoulder. It was a good first try, at least, and he should certainly had planned for something simpler so that he didn’t have to see the disappointed look on your face right now.

“I’m sorry. About how this turned out and about… about making you feel like I don’t want to be around you. That’s not how I feel at all! I just feel… I feel…!”

“How do you feel, Ashe?” Another innocent question, but you can feel some tension now, like Ashe had something to say and if he didn’t, he might explode.

“It’s just I- I like you. A lot. Maybe more like… love you. You mean a great deal to me and with these feelings, it felt like everything had changed but it didn’t- we’re still good friends, and more than anything I want to… I want to stay that way, even if you don’t feel the same for me! I’m sorry I brought this up, I-I wasn’t thinking clearly and I might’ve… ruined our entire cooking lesson.”

“I don’t think it’s ruined.” You stated quietly, looking down at your hands. “Because I think… I think I like you, or maybe love you, too.”

“I- Really?! You feel the same?” He reacted by leaning forward to grab your hands, holding them up to his chest and looking at you with brightened eyes. “When I first became a Knight, I didn’t think anything could top that feeling… but this, this feels…”

“I understand.” And you truly did, as you hadn’t expected a confession to come out of this cooking lesson. “Thank you for inviting me to cook with you tonight. It didn’t turn out like I hoped, but I hope you’ll still want to teach me.”

“Of course I will! I had a different idea for a first date, but another lesson would make a great second one. Dessert next time!” 

“I agree!” You squeezed his hands, which were still holding yours. “Should we dig in now? It’s very… edible.”

You both stared at the meal on the table before bursting out into a chorus of laughter, both at the funny moment and in relief, now that tension was finally gone.

“I’ll whip us up something else real quick, you can sit and watch, if you’d like.”

This was the first cooking date of many, but the future seemed bright, and perhaps one day, you could claim to be as skilled a cook as he.


	40. Wedding Bells (Caspar von Bergliez)

The wedding hall was beautifully decorated.

Caspar had left the side room where he’d been being fussed over, the attendants assuring his hair is perfect, that his suit (which he found to be incredibly uncomfortable, and as though it didn’t quite suit _him_) was in order, and that every other thing about his appearance was in line. It was smothering, and since he was already far too nervous for his own good, he slipped away when they had started to talk amongst each other about what his beautiful spouse may look like. The thought of you sends butterflies rampaging through his stomach to the point he worries he might vomit, and who would want to kiss him if he did such a thing?

He had appeared in the room where you were to be married, admiring and looking around the place in appreciation. You had tried to take it upon yourself to handpick everything, to be involved in what was hopefully the happiest day of your life; you’d tried not to be too nitpicky, but Caspar had taken up that trait instead, wanting things to be exactly as you had envisioned. He wasn’t great with aesthetic appeal but he knew how to be pushy, at least, and to check on the progress and assure all needed items were in the castle and arranged as they must be. You both had your own parts to play in planning the wedding, and you had seemed pleased that he was taking an interest, unlike others you knew who would leave their wedding entirely up to their significant other (or even worse, to the wedding planners themselves, so the wedding had no personal touch).

He had thought he might burst when he first confessed to you, but now that the two of you were to be married… it was an entirely different feeling. It was an eerie calm spreading through his body, knowing in his heart and head that he’d made the best decision. You were the person he wanted to marry without a single doubt in his mind, and even if things went poorly, he knew the two of you would power through. You’d stuck by each other through school, and the war, so of course you could easily take on the entire world together if you so willed it. His fond thoughts of you are interrupted by the attendants rushing over to him, scolding him for disappearing when there was so much to prepare for still, and he’s whisked away back to his room to continue the torture of looking more noble than he’d ever felt.

It feels as though time is passing by too quickly for his liking.

Soon enough he’s in front of entire leagues of people who have come to see him get married, his and your family and friends in the closest rows, while commoners and other nobles were filed into different sides in the farther rows. The after party was reserved for the family and friends, with some exceptions for nobles, as the business of politics never seemed to end. They were his least favorite games to play, and though there was a little expected from him today, he knew that he’d be allowed to spend most of his time focused on you.

And how wonderful you looked.

When you walk down the aisle his voice catches in his throat, and for once he’s silent. He’s staring at you with wide surprised eyes, though he’s not sure what he expected; he knew you were stunning, the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on, but he didn’t know you could be so beautiful that you were _ethereal_. He feels like he might cry if he stares at you any longer and simply shoots you a bright smile before turning his head away, instead facing where you’d soon be standing. Even when you’re up close and personal, he can’t bring himself to look at you, your beauty too blinding. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of all these people by crying, but if he was the type to let emotions like that overwhelm him, surely the whole room would be flooded.

You’re standing across from him with a raised eyebrow, but you know your soon-to-be husband better than anyone in the room. You can feel the happiness radiating off of him, and you feel the same, reaching forward to take his hands in your own as the priest begins to prattle off his spiel before the marriage is considered official. You’re curious if he’ll be able to look at you once he’s given permission to kiss, and you’re surprised when his eyes meet yours, shining happily as he leaned forward to press his lips to yours.

“You’re… You’re so beautiful.” He muttered against your lips, giving another brief kiss before squeezing your hands. “Can’t we just- Spend the rest of the night together?”

“Oh, we will. It’ll be worth the wait, my love, just be patient.”

His loud groan is met with laughter from the first few rows, which causes him to realize that he’s still standing in front of a little too many people to be loud as he normally is. He’s more than happy to begin the walk with you back down the aisle, out of the eye of the public where you’ll have a few moments to yourself before having to attend the after party. You pulled him into a side room that the servants had told you would be free of commotion, locking the door behind you and taking a breath at finally being alone with your husband.

“So, we finally went through with it.” Caspar let out a laugh, a wide smiling gracing his face. “I’ve felt weird all day, but I’m glad it went perfectly.”

“I am, too.” You approached him, hands resting on his chest after you helped him loosen his tie. You knew he was likely itching to get out of such formal wear, but you had to admit he looked quite handsome outside of his knight’s armor. You liked him any and all ways, of course, but this was a rare treat that you knew you wouldn’t see too often. “I noticed you couldn’t even look at me!”

“You’re so damn blinding I didn’t know what to do.” He pressed his forehead against yours, hands resting on your hips. “But now you’re finally mine. I can call you mine, right?”

“Of course.” You glanced down at the finger that was now adorned with your wedding band. “This ring isn’t just for show, you know.”

“Should we, uh, get back to the party? I think we have to make some type of speech…” He seemed to be dreading that thought, and you did as well.

“I think they won’t mind if we spend a few more moments together.”

The two of you didn’t join the party for another hour, but who could blame you?


	41. Foolish (Lorenz Hellman Gloucester)

Lorenz had never realized the game of love was such a hard one to play.

He had always seen himself as charming, a very eligible man, a fine candidate for any pretty young noble to marry, and love as a whole had always been almost assured to him. He tried, of course, with his endless flirting with various students, but he had never considered if any of those people were his soul mates. All he’d been concerned about was his nobility, and finding someone of equal status to marry that would suit his tastes. He realized as he grew older how petty and childish his thoughts on love were, but there was at least one defining moment in his youth that he can think of where his views on love might’ve ruined him.

Talking to you had been so easy.

You easily danced around his backhanded compliments due to your status, knowing that he was good at heart, just misguided in his ways. You tried to talk sense into him when you could, tried to get him to see things from another point of view, and sometimes, he even managed to listen. He found you to be incredibly intelligent and thoughtful, and even if you didn’t have the same upbringing as him, you always managed to capture his attention. He hadn’t thought too deeply about it at the time, but he’s almost positive that’s when his attraction to you first started; a simple philosophical conversation over tea was all it took for him to peer inside and fall in love with every part of you.

But it wasn’t meant to be.

He could see that his flirting with other students irritated you, but he hadn’t figured it meant anything. Was there something you wanted to talk about? No? Then he had business to attend to. He was slowly distancing himself from you, starting to feel nervous in your presence, as though your very existence was an affront to all he’d grown up to believe. You don’t know what’s going through his mind, and Lorenz can’t say he can exactly understand it either, but you both soon do your best to avoid each other. The understanding that Lorenz didn’t even see you as being remotely equal to him… It was a deal-breaker, and just as quickly as you’d grown close, you drifted apart with solemn hearts.

When he was back in Gloucester territory, after the Monastery was attacked by the Empire, he couldn’t help but worry about you. Since the two of you hadn’t been talking, he had next to no clue where you might be, or if you had even survived. The anxious thoughts plague him at night and he can only seem to get his feelings out properly in his poetry, where he can be as honest as his heart desires. He doesn’t have to think about how his thoughts or feelings might reflect on him or his family, he’s allowed to simply be. And how he wishes to have that freedom daily, in his everyday life, especially as he grows older, but knows there’s at least part of him chained to responsibility.

But why does it all matter so much? If he were to continue to act as a noble, and love a commoner, would that truly be so bad?

When he sees you again at the Monastery, five years later when the Professor returns, his heart is full of relief. The unspoken feelings he has for you have done nothing but brew beneath the surface, perhaps no longer simmering over the edges, but certainly more potent than it had been when he was younger. He longed to talk to you once more, to see your face, your smile, to hear your laugh, you snicker at him being petty or perhaps too childish for his own good, there were so many ingredients added that made his longing feel so intense he could barely contain himself.

“Hello, Lorenz.” You greeted him as though nothing had ever soured between you, as though he hadn’t been selfish and only thinking of himself and his nobility. He knew there was a responsibility he had to his people, but to say that he should not be allowed to love who he wishes… It felt foolish to him. There were always deals to be made, and even if he couldn’t offer his hand in marriage any longer to secure alliances, he was sure his sharp mind could always figure out another way.

Lorenz was getting ahead of himself, considering all you’d done was say two words to him after being apart for five years.

“I apologize for acting as I did before… before the war began. It’s taken time, but I feel you’ll be glad to know that I’ve thought a lot about my nobility, and what it means to me.” You nodded your head patiently, waiting for him to get to his point; he could be rather long-winded, but if this conversation was going where you thought it was… You’d be more than happy to hear him out. “I know that there are other matters to attend to. I know there are more important things to focus on than personal relationships, however… Over the years I’ve…”

It was far easier to get his feelings out on paper, and once this was over, he’s sure he’d scribble out a poem about how he felt he’d crumble like sand when you looked at him. But he did not want to be a man who went back on his word, and he had promised himself that he would finally confess his feelings for you so that they no longer weighed on him.

“You can talk to me, Lorenz.” You encouraged him, soft smile gracing your features; a smile all for him. “Even if it’s been years, I know that you never meant any harm, even if your words did hurt my feelings a bit.”

“That’s- That’s the last thing I’d ever want to do! I was a fool then, and perhaps I’m still a fool, but I’m a fool who… who loves and values you dearly. I would give anything to mature my younger self so that I would not have had our relationship go the way it did. I’m hoping that… I’m hoping that by being open with you now, that there will be a chance for the two of us to mend our relationship. To be together.”

“Are you sure of that? Are you sure you want to be looked down on by other nobility for marrying someone of lower status?” Your head tilted to the side, and you seemed genuinely curious.

“I might’ve cared in the past, but I no longer do if it means I can be happy with you. I believe there’s much for you to contribute to the Alliance, as well, and any who cannot see your valuable input may take that up with me, personally.”

“You’re already coming to my rescue despite me never returning your feelings?”

Lorenz’s heart felt like it dropped from his body, flopping uselessly on the ground as he worried he really had been far too late to make amends with you. He had left you waiting years, had acted as though he were too good to love you, and now you were delivering him his just desserts. He would take this loss with grace, he would entirely focus on the war efforts, and hope that one day, the two of you would be able to share civil conversation again.

“I’ve missed you, too, Lorenz, so please wipe the sad puppy look from your face.” You cupped the side of his face lovingly, smile still present, still blinding. “I would love if you’d court me properly, like a noble would, since I’ve never had a taste of that life. After the war, of course, but… What do the nobles call it? Consider yourself ‘promised’ to me, and don’t stray, okay?”

“Never again, my darling, never again.” 


	42. Dedication (Raphael Kirsten)

Raphael had always wanted to be a knight in shining armor for as many people as he could.

His younger sister was the first one who instilled the idea in his head, as he protected her, watched over her, and kept her safe day and night. Though he knew even if he went away he would continue to be her knight, he also knew he could protect and save many on his journey to true knighthood. The idea was one he’d dream of at night until it became a reality, and even when training got tough, that shining ideal dangling just within view was what kept him going forward. His ideas were big and grand, like saving a princess from a dragon, or taking on an entire army on his own, but he doesn’t realize how much impact small situations can have on a person.

He might not be the smartest man in the room at any given time, but the first time he ever met you, he could read you like a book.

The manner in which he ended up gathering all the attention to him was awkward, he had declared quite loudly he would eat an entire plate of food in a single bite, but it had been successful in doing what it needed to do. You sent him a grateful look before darting away from the crowd and the people you were formerly talking to, who were now fully focused on the muscular blonde man about to potentially choke to death on some food. You’re pleased to hear he did not perish in said incident, actually proving that he could, indeed, eat an entire plate of food in one bite, and when you thank him, he’s quick to brush it off.

“It’s no big deal. Just thought you didn’t want to be there anymore!”

A friendship is struck up from that day forward.

“I feel like I should do something to thank you!”

“Well… You like to draw, right? My little sis, her birthday’s coming up, and I bet she’d love one of your drawings!”

It took you a few days to finish on the drawing for his sister, and though you don’t want to claim you’ve got the same eye for art as Ignatz, you’re rather proud of it. Raphael treats it as though it’s the most beautiful thing that’s ever graced his eyes, laughing heartily as he takes it from you to admire.

“Thanks! She’ll really love it!”

Raphael had seemed flustered, like he had more to say to you, but he’d simply taken your gift and thanked you again for indulging him. Your strong friendship with Raphael continued to grow, with the two of you learning much from each other. He seemed like a complete natural when it came to talking to more introverted people, able to tell when it was time for him to leave you be, and also when he could push on for just a little longer and get you slightly out of your comfort zone when doing something. He always kept an eye on you, his big brother instinct kicking in nearly every time he saw you in a situation you were not keen on being in.

The most embarrassing, though very charming, incident happened during a party among the classes.

You had attended to be polite, and to chat with your other friends, but the situation soon became overwhelming and you could feel your social battery begin running on empty. Unfortunately, the chattiest of the bunch seemed to have you cornered, unable to tell from your short responses and your constant glances towards the exit that you no longer wished to be talking with them. You wanted to speak up but you didn’t want to potentially be rude, and gain the scorn of your classmates… Luckily, you had your own personal knight in shining armor looking out for you!

“Excuse me!” Raphael announced rather loudly as he pushed his way into the crowd; you look at him with mild alarm, letting out a surprised gasp as you’re suddenly lifted up into his (notably strong) arms. You can feel your face begin to heat up, but you’re not in that circle of friends much longer as he carried you to the door; he doesn’t simply drop you off outside, though, instead taking you towards the garden area where others normally had tea. He gently placed you on the ground, still beaming at you. “Sorry if that was too much!”

“No- It just… Thank you, Raphael. How could you tell?”

“Just could.” He continues to grin, as though being out here with you is exactly where he’s always wanted to be. “I know you probably want to get back to your room but can we talk? I feel like I… Like I haven’t been honest with you.”

Anxiety pierced through you, but he quickly reads your worried expression, laughing heartily and waving his hand in the air.

“Nothing bad, I promise! I guess it could end up bad for me…” He tapped his chin thoughtfully, his cheeks beginning to turn pink. “It’s just… you’re a great person, you know that? I never feel judged when you’re around. I like talking to you a lot, and sometimes, when I don’t have the chance to see you… I just feel down. Being around you makes me happy, so that’s why I… I wanted to tell you all this, but I’m not good with putting my thoughts into words.”

“That’s okay, Raphael, because I think I know what you’re getting at.” His eyes are shining brightly despite his cherry red face, and you have to admire him for having the bravery to not just whisk you out of a room bridal style, but to confess directly afterwards, too.

It was all part of his charm.

“So do you- Uh, well, how do you feel? About me?”

“I like you, too, and I think I’d love to have you be my personal knight, Raphael. Would you walk me back to my room?”

The brightness of the smile he’s sending you would put the sun to shame.

“I’d love to!


	43. Green Tea (Claude von Riegan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> green tea; how do they comfort their s/o?

Claude could tell something was wrong from the moment he laid eyes on you. 

He was a schemer at heart, never one to directly confront a problem, instead skirting around it to see what the best approach would be before he acted. The same is true in his personal life and he was embarrassed to admit the number of hours he’d thought about all the signs and signals you were sending him that you were interested and how he’d managed to still take years to make any type of move. He could get so caught up in his own thoughts that it prevented him from doing what his heart knew was right all along. 

So, he tried to change his approach to things. 

“Something wrong?” Claude worded it like a question but from the tone of his voice, you knew that he was well-aware something was wrong; there was no questioning tone but instead a comforting one, one telling you to confide in him and trust him with this information. It only takes a moment for you to gather your thoughts, trying to hold back the floodgates of emotion and instead simply telling him the problem. 

Claude was always understanding. He nodded along with all that you said, his expression not changing even if there was shocking information disclosed. He had always been a good listener and continued to prove himself now, waiting until he knew you were fully finished telling him what was upsetting you before he opened his mouth. His advice is always well-meaning, careful to take your feelings into consideration but still saying what needs to be said if you needed some sense slapped into you. It was a fine line of honesty and tact that Claude walked along when trying to solve problems, and solving your problems required the same delicate touch. 

“Things will be alright,” Claude grinned, placing a hand on your shoulder, “You’ve got me to look out for you, right? What could possibly go wrong?” 

“A lot,” Your deadpan response caused him to chuckle, but it’s enough to bring a smile to your face. “But I suppose I’ll take it.” 


	44. Green Tea (Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> green tea; how do they comfort their s/o?

There was nothing that upset him more than when he saw you unhappy, disheartened, or not being your usual self. 

Dimitri would never claim to be perfectly in tune with your emotions, he was hardly in tune with his own, nor would he say he was extremely observant that he’d notice that tiniest change in your behavior and be able to pinpoint what was wrong. But he did know you, and he cared about you, and sometimes he just got this feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He could always feel when you needed him, even if he didn’t know in what capacity. 

“My love,” He muttered, hand cupping your cheek as he brought your full attention to him; you’d been attempting to do various tasks with varying results, but they were all clearly adding to your frustration rather than alleviating it, “Tell me what’s troubling you.” 

He sees your hesitation and understands why you might not want to share, but the two of you had been through so much together. You’d seen him hit rock bottom, you’d seen him at his very worst, and you’d continued to be by his side despite that. He could never imagine leaving you behind no matter what may trouble you, knowing he’d gladly cut down any problem before he ran and left you in the dust. If you were not comfortable with telling him now then he would patiently wait for when you were, hoping that you would see his concern for you was genuine.

Dimitri’s patience paid off when you finally do unleash your emotions, telling him of all your recent stresses before receding since his must be far greater due to being a king. He had never considered your problems to be lesser than his, though, and urged you to continue on regardless of who he was and what position he held. Each person in life would have their own set of obstacles to overcome and some would have ones that were less severe than others but would make them no less important to the person going through them. He wanted to be there for you like you’d been there for him so long ago. 

Your troubles were his troubles now, too. 


	45. Milk Tea (Sylvain Jose Gautier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milk tea; what are their kisses like?

Sylvain is an experienced kisser. 

You’d known this fact when you first got involved with him, simply innocent flirting and stroking of the ego, enjoying the stolen kisses you shared in empty hallways and thinking nothing more of it. Kissing could be a pleasant enough experience with just about anyone, depending on their skill, the softness of their lips, what they chose to do with their hands while they were kissing you… Perhaps it wasn’t as simple as you thought it was but at this point, with him, it just felt natural. You no longer thought about what you should do or where to put your hands or what he liked (a little more tongue, some teeth, a little nip?) because at this point you knew what he wanted from you. 

But there was another factor to kissing that you hadn’t considered, something that makes it feel all the better. 

Emotions. 

Sylvain couldn’t pinpoint why he enjoyed kissing you so much. Since you and he weren’t exclusive, and you were well-aware of the fact, he had been around kissing several people but none of them managed to stir him up quite like you could. It felt almost like the very first kiss he’d shared with someone, the butterflies in his stomach causing an uproar, his heart beating so loudly he wouldn’t be shocked if you could hear it. It came to the point that kissing other people was no longer enjoyable and, though he didn’t tell you, he stopped doing so altogether. If your kisses were the only ones that didn’t bore him to tears, why waste his energy on other people? He might as well ride out the one thing that makes him feel something so strongly even if he couldn’t (or didn’t want to) pinpoint why he felt that way. 

_‘It’s probably nothing,’ _Sylvain shrugged off, _‘I would know if I of all people actually fell in love with someone, wouldn’t I?’ _

The answer was far more obvious than he realized. 


	46. Milk Tea (Claude von Riegan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milk tea; what are their kisses like?

You can’t count how many times Claude had teased you. 

You already had great difficulty reading him, wondering if he cared for you in the same way you cared for him, and it never helped that he had flirty tendencies. He dodged questions with a flourish and never gave a straight answer, only adding to your frustration when you saw a spark of something else in his eyes whenever they met yours. To be alone with him only seemed to increase the electricity but if he wasn’t going to give in, neither were you; it seemed you’d come to a stalemate with you unwilling to make the first move and Claude…well, you weren’t quite sure what was going through his mind which is just how he liked it. 

The temptation to close the gap when he was teasing you, his face so close he couldn’t possibly have fast enough reflexes to pull away before you wiped the smirk off his face, was almost too great for you to overcome as you grew closer and closer to Claude. Your thoughts couldn’t help but wander to what it was like to kiss him, did he have any experience? What did he taste like (hopefully not one of his vile concoctions he cooked up in his free-time)? What would it be like when you finally had an answer to all these questions? 

It was glorious. 

You can’t remember the exact situation you were in or what had finally pushed Claude to make his move but you’re grateful that he’d finally showed his hand (even if it was just a glimpse). His lips? Softer than you imagined. His taste? You couldn’t pinpoint anything specific as your mind was too fuzzy, especially as Claude’s thumb stroked your cheek while his lips continued to move against yours. The kiss was surprisingly gentle and cautious, not a complete surprise from him, but once your initial response is positive you can feel him add a bit more pressure to the kiss. 

“Finally,” You huffed when he pulled away, only slightly out of breath (you couldn’t let him know the mere act of kissing him had quite literally knocked the wind out of you), “Are you always this slow with your suitors?” 

“I’ve never done this before,” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “Hey! I think that went well if I do say so. Do you know how many things could’ve gone wrong, like-”

He wants on in an almost nonsensical manner but it brings a smile to your face and peace to your heart to know he’d thought about this just as much as you had. 


	47. Lemon Tea (Lorenz Hellman Gloucester)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemon tea; what are mornings like with them?

Seeing Lorenz in the morning is truly a sight to behold. 

It was a huge sign of trust on his behalf, something he’d been paranoid about, you seeing him when he wasn’t at his very best. He had stated that it took a lot of effort in the morning to make himself look as wonderful as he did, something you had laughed off until you were given the privilege of sleeping by his side. Even then, ugly wasn’t quite the right word for how he looked in the morning, perhaps disheveled was far more accurate. Or looking as though he’d just risen from the dead. 

That fit, too. 

His hair was in tangles as though he’d tossed and turned all night, his skin didn’t have the same lustrous shine to it until he put his lotion on, he was sure his breath smelled something fierce, the mornings were not the time where he felt his strongest. But he had a routine, one that was tried and true, and half the time before you could even great him he was on his way to making himself the beautiful man you knew and loved. You’d watch with amusement as he’d pluck at his eyebrows and carefully groom himself, wondering if all nobles were such a stickler for perfection or if Lorenz was just holding himself to a higher esteem. 

“There we go,” He’d say after about an hour in the bathroom, presenting himself to you for a final review, “How do I look?” 

“Handsome as always,” Was your daily response, followed by a quick ‘good morning’ and kiss on the cheek before you stole the bathroom for yourself (sometimes, he’d stare in the mirror, feeling like something was off, and steal it away before you’d even had the chance to pee). Mornings with Lorenz could sometimes be a true test of patience, to see how long you’d wait in the room before heading to the other closest bathroom with only your sleepwear on, hoping not to be seen (hoping, even more, you’ll make it). 

It was a unique experience, one that entirely came with being his significant other, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. 


	48. Earl Grey Tea (Claude von Riegan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> earl grey tea; how did they court their s/o?

Claude couldn’t say he was a traditionalist when it came to romance. 

Courting with included late nights spent in the library, whispering back and forth and laughing about the petty gossip you’d overheard. It was sharing secrets, some of your own, some belonging to others that might be useful to know the next time an enemy was made. It was laughing over tea and pretending to be true, high-class nobles while realizing that neither of you truly cared about politics or class or who ruled over what when you were together. It was never so simple for Claude to relax around another person, and even at first he wouldn’t let his guard down with you, but having a person he felt he could truly tell anything was cathartic. 

“How did you talk me into this?” Claude groaned, but you knew he wasn’t truly upset with you; he might hate having to go to stuffy events, but as the up and coming King of Almyra there were still appearances to be made. You made the events considerably more tolerable as his future partner, the one who would rule at his side. 

“Do you really hate being this close to me?” You whispered into his ear, smiling as he laughed in return; his ears were sensitive and your breath against them gave him a ticklish sensation, “I suppose I could find another partner. One who won’t constantly step on my toes or dance in the wrong direction.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

“The fun in dancing well?” 

“The fun in leaving your loving husband-to-be all alone at this party that he would prefer not to be at. We could sneak away right now, you know, I could whisk you over to that exit and the two of us could go hide away in the shadows just like we did at the monastery ball-”

“Well, now I really know where your mind is,” His eyes are sparkling with mischief and he squeezed your hips, “Perhaps it’ll be a bit of incentive to see this night out. We can act like a couple of teenagers once we’re back in the comfort of our own home. For now, just act kingly and whatnot.” 

“Don’t I always?” 

“…Should I start lying to you now that you’re going to be a King, or should I stay my same honest self?” 

“Never change,” Claude’s face turned comically serious for a moment but the look you were giving him quickly broke him down; there were times he was still a mystery but there were others where you could read him like a book and this was one of those moments. “I do mean that, by the way. I like you just the way you are.” 


	49. Milk Tea (Hubert von Vestra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milk tea; what are their kisses like?

You remember Hubert teasing you once that his kisses could be poisonous. 

It was something he’d said while you were flirting with him, something he was very much not used to. You think part of him suspected you were trying to get into his head or simply teasing him right back, but your feelings of attraction had been honest as had your flirting. He told you later that Edelgard had scolded him on being so cold to you though he couldn’t quite help it as even she had said ice ran through his veins on more than one occasion, but he was fascinated that it hadn’t entirely pushed you away. 

In fact, you seemed even more persistent with your flirtations and kind gestures, inviting him to tea often (which he always took you up on, as long as he wasn’t busy), eating with him in the dining hall (something that also rarely happened with anyone other than Edelgard), and asking for his help with any magical studies you were pursuing. He indulged you as he didn’t consider you a threat in the slightest, especially not to Edelgard, so what was the harm in indulging himself in something he was very unused to. 

“I’d like to test something, Hubert.” 

“And that would be?” He quirked an eyebrow at the intensity of your stare, knowing the look well; there was some sort of plot or idea brewing in your mind that you would not likely be deterred from. He couldn’t say he disliked this intense side of you but there was something else that had him, of all people, feeling rather nervous. 

“You said before that your lips were like poison, and I’d like to test that.” 

“But I do enjoy your company. Why should I allow you to harm yourself in such a way?” 

“Perhaps I have some sort of… special immunity to this poison. To be fair, you admit you’ve never kissed anyone before, right?” Hubert answered your question with a blank stare though you could see his cheeks turned red, which was just a confirmation of what you’d already assumed. “You should let me try it.” 

“…As you wish,” He wished he was better with people, knowing he could sense deceit but feeling nothing but sincerity from your interest in him. Your eyes lit up the minute he agreed and as you inched closer he wondered if a poisonous kiss could actually be something he could wish into existence; a silly thought, but it causes him to pull back as you loomed closer. You clearly spotted his withdrawal and began to do so yourself, something which Hubert realized he did not want to happen. He was unlikely to ever find the opportunity to steal a kiss from you again if he ruined this one, and thus, he took the reigns and pulled you back towards him to show that he was, indeed, on board with the idea of kissing you. 

Hubert’s lips _were _cold, you’d give him that, but when pressed against your considerably warmer ones it sent a shock through your system that could quickly become addicting. His movements are steady and growing in confidence as you respond to him, pressing harder, wanting more, but knowing the Monastery library was likely not the place to be continuing on like this. The late-night hours had been the reason for your bravery but you knew there were a few students who stayed up late much like you and Hubert, and you’d rather not get caught in such a position. 

When you pull away Hubert’s expression is mostly neutral but his cheeks are still tinged pink, and you can’t say you look much better (though you’re wearing a smile on your face). Should you leave it at that and bid him goodnight, or tease him so more? Well… You wanted to stay consistent. 

“I feel a bit tingly but I doubt it’s poison. A weak one, maybe? It seems you’ve been cured but… I’d like to check again regularly if you don’t mind. Wouldn’t want another to fall victim to your charms.” 

“Though I don’t see such a thing being a problem, I suppose regular check-ups wouldn’t be so awful. For the safety of others.” 

“Of course.” 


End file.
